The Agency
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Jensen and Jared are agents of an exclusive Agency. They are trained to be the best and live to do the job until Arandi and Jade Remington get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jensen and Jared do not belong to me and neither do the Winchesters, I would die happy if I could say that they were even if for just one day.

This is yet another Jensen and Arandi AU and of course when I use Jensen I don't use the supernatural so much and in this case they are not even actors.

I would love to see Jensen do a role as an agent of some kind and this story came from that idea.

Warning for bad language and sexual innuendos.

THE AGENCY

AGENTS

Jensen stood at the bottom of the stairs flirting shamelessly with one of servers passing out Champaign at the same time that Jared and Misha bickered in his ear about how he always got to flirt.

Jensen smirked at his two partners who stood at the top of the stairs staring at him impatiently.

Jared rolled his eyes making Jensen smile and that nearly made the server drop her tray.

Jared and Misha exchanged looks and did a quick rock, paper, scissors which Jared won.

Jensen about to score the fifth number of the night bristled when Jared appeared beside him.

"Really Dean you bring me to this fancy party to meet your boss and you flirt with the help?" Jared said in an exaggerated jealous tone.

Jensen smiled politely at the server who now stood gaping from one tall handsome man to the other handsome taller man. Jensen flicked his death glare at Jared. "Sam I'm expected to be courteous not a dick at these parties."

"You're always a dick why stop now?" Misha hissed into their ears.

Jensen aimed his glare up and him and got a casual finger in return.

The server walked away shaking her head and mumbling that the gorgeous ones were always gay.

"Damn it Jared why the gay thing?"

"I'm Sam right now and you're Dean keep the cover lover." Jared winked and him and tried to take his hand.

"Sam if you want to still have two working hands don't touch me." Jensen growled.

"Agent Ackles, Agent Padalecki I hate to interrupt your recess but you are in there to do a job so do it!" Their director growled through their ear pieces.

"Yes sir." They both chimed together.

"The speech starts in five minutes and we have another ten to grab the disc and hustle." Misha informed them.

"Take your positions men." The director ordered.

Jensen smoothed down the front of his tuxedo and grinned at Jared now they were getting to his favorite part.

"Dean for the love of God I don't feel like dying tonight."

"Come on Sammy we have to live it up sometimes." Jensen chuckled heading up the stairs with Jared at his heels. They stopped beside Misha getting into a conversation about the Dallas Cowboys while their eyes roamed and they calculated.

"Ladies and gentlemen could I please have your attention." A woman's voice came over the microphone.

"They are starting early." Misha whispered as everyone headed to be able to see the speaker.

Jensen motioned for Jared to follow him and Misha to keep an eye out.

Two guards stood at the foot of the next flight of stairs that led to the offices that they needed to get too.

Jensen gave Jared a quick glance and being partners and best friends forever they practically read each other's minds.

Jared nodded and fell into the roll instantly. "I told you that you were drinking too much." He scolded Jensen who was leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"I think I ate a bad stuffed mushroom or something." Jensen groaned and started to gag.

Both guard rushed closer. "Hey none of that on this carpet sir the bathroom is this way."

The instant they were out of sight Jensen and Jared took out the guards and dragged them into a hall closet making sure that they were secure for a while.

Jensen and Jared adjusted their bow ties and ran up the stairs. They found the office they needed and Jared disarmed the alarm while Jensen expertly picked the lock.

Another alarm disarmed at the safe behind the portrait and then Jared had less than three minutes to crack the safe.

With a cocky grin he pulled it off in less than two. They grabbed the disc both shrugging and pocketing a bundle of cash and then they put everything back to normal.

They had pulled it off with time to spare until Jensen spotted the laptop that hadn't been turned off only on sleep mode and he couldn't help himself.

"Damn it Jensen we have to go!" Jared hissed.

"Just give me a second." Jensen replied as his well-trained eyes scanned over files. "Holy crap Jared I need to download this."

Jensen quickly attacked his phone to the computer and started to download.

Misha's voice startled both of them. "There are guards looking for the guards you took out guys what's taking so long."

"Jensen's being Jensen." Jared bitched.

"Jared you won't believe this." Jensen whistled low.

Voices in the hallway and a key at the door, Jared glared at Jensen.

The door swung open and three men stepped in and began to go about their business.

Jensen and Jared had barely managed to squeeze into the office next door through the connecting door and now walked hurriedly down the hall.

More voices headed their way.

"I am so going to kick your ass if we get out of this alive." Jared growled.

They had had to come in without weapons because of a security check point.

"Misha head out the front we have to exit from above." Jensen grinned God he lived for this shit.

Men came around the corner and Jensen did the only thing he could think of pushing Jared into the wall and kissing him passionately.

Jared eyes flew wide open shocked to all hell but quickly fell into the roll that he had been shoved into.

He responded to the kiss and latched his huge hands firmly onto Jensen's ass pulling a moan from Jensen.

Jensen tangled one hand in Jared's hair and the other roamed.

"Fuck Dean." Jared hissed.

"You wish you could have this." Jensen whispered hotly into his ear making Jared shudder.

"I fucking hate you."

"Well little Jared doesn't seem too." Jensen smirked into Jared's lips.

"Excuse me but what do think you're doing?" One of the men asked.

"No offense Sherlock but isn't it obvious?" Jensen grinned his hand now firmly attached to Jared's ass.

"You're not supposed to be up here."

"We just needed a little privacy." Jensen continued.

"You need to leave now."

"Sure you don't want make it a foursome?" Jensen winked.

Jared pinched him hard and Jensen barely flinched.

"Alright, alright." Jensen threw his hands up in surrender. "Come on Sammy we have to wait a little while to get home so I can fill that sweet ass."

Jared was crimson knowing the other agents and their boss could hear all this.

Jensen only laughed as he laced his fingers with Jared's and pulled him along.

"Your ass is so mine." Jared growled.

"Oh so you want to top baby." Jensen egged it on and then whispered. "This gay thing was your idea."

"Now I know what to get you two for Christmas." Misha snickered.

Just about home free Jensen and Jared stopped as they heard the shouts of alarm and running footsteps seconds later a loud alarm sounded.

"Stop!" Voices yelled behind them.

Jensen and Jared exchanged glances and then ran full speed toward the large window at the end of the hall as shots were fired at them.

They crashed through the window pulling strings on their tuxedos they glided to the ground and ran.

Gunfire erupted all around them and Jensen purposely let Jared get in front of him since all the ammo was coming from behind them.

A van sped out in front of them with Misha at the wheel and Agent Dos Santos holding open the sliding door.

A gunman came out of nowhere and Jensen shoved Jared hard into the van taking two bullets to the chest he was dragged into the van before he could fall and they sped away into the night.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. TRANSITION

The boys are not gay in my story but they are very close and talk a lot of gay innuendos plus in this chapter they sort of go a step further but don't forget Jensen eventually meets Arandi and Jared meets Jade.

Cussing abounds too.

TRANSITION

Jensen lay on his bed wide awake he had broken protocol again and this time the director had said it was out of his hands.

It didn't matter that they had gotten the disc that they needed, it didn't matter that Jensen had discovered information that had probably saved some CIA agents lives and a couple of diplomats.

All the damn center cared about was that he gotten them nearly killed even though he was the only one that had been shot and he was fine, his magic little vest had done its job and he was bruised to all hell but was very much alive thank you very much.

He had been taken off active duty for three days now and wasn't even being allowed to talk to Jared or Misha not that that would stop them so they must be mad at him too.

He sighed loudly and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another three days before Jensen was called to the director's office. He found both Jared and Misha there both looking at him with a mix of relief and concern.

"You alright?" Jared mouthed.

Jensen nodded slightly with a smirk and feeling strange to be in the director's office in blue jeans and t-shirts.

"Agents." The director said as he entered his office.

"Sir." They all stood straight hands behind their backs and Jensen winced slightly at the pull in his chest.

The director sighed as he took his seat. "Agent Ackles, I know that all information and then some were retrieved from the mission last week and if it were up to me I would be satisfied with the week that you have been out of service but unfortunately I have someone I have to answer to also and they want more action against you."

Jensen felt his heart pick up and his hands were sweating but his face gave nothing away. He was pretty sure that he was going to end up in Iceland.

"Agent Ackles as of Friday morning you will report to the Agency.

Jensen stared at the director hoping for a punch line but none came. "The Agency sir but…."

"Agent it's the Agency or your position it's up to you."

This was Jensen's life he had started with the FBI and had moved with Jared to the Center where they were trained to be a mix of FBI and CIA and fucking James Bond but the Agency no one ever came back from the Agency but he could never just go back to being a civilian he was pretty sure that he would die doing his job.

"The Agency it is sir." Jensen said evenly.

"Agent Padalecki since you and Agent Ackles have been partners for years we are giving you the option of staying or following, we have learned from past experiences that when long term partners are separated the one left behind tends to become the one moving on and under no uncertain terms with that be allowed."

Without even looking Jensen's way or giving it a thought Jared replied. "I will go with my partner sir."

"Agent Collins…."

"I'm already packed sir." Misha jumped in.

"You are all good agents and I hate to lose you all at the same time and I hope that the Agency will teach you to be even better at what you do and how to follow the rules. I hope the best for you agents."

They were dismissed and headed out of the office.

"You both didn't have to do this, I fucked up there is no reason that you should be punished." Jensen started.

"You shouldn't be getting punished either what you did saved lives you should be getting a fucking medal not sent to the Agency."

"Jared please go tell the director that you and Misha changed your minds."

"Sorry Jenny you and I have been going steady for too long you can't get rid of me that easily." Jared smiled.

"I knew kissing you was a mistake." Jensen sighed.

"Oh please if that was you best." Jared rolled his eyes.

"Well if wasn't then why to you go home and whack off thinking about it." Jensen grinned ear to ear.

Jared blushed and stammered. "I did not."

"Hell I went home and whacked off and all I did was hear you two on my ear piece I'm pretty sure Dos Santos did the same." Misha smiled.

Jensen blushed now.

"You two would be hot together if you were gay." Misha added.

"We're not gay." Jensen and Jared both huffed at the same time.

"This is why I'm going with you, you two keep me sane and you're mostly human, crazy lunatic maniacal humans with a side of psychosis but still human."

"You realize that all the words you just used mean basically the same thing." Jared pointed out.

"I was trying to make a point." Misha said seriously.

"I consider myself a rabid wolf." Jensen threw in randomly.

"I thought you were the double rogue James Bond?" Jared asked.

Jensen pretended to think hard. "Rabid rogue wolf Bond that's me."

"Yeah double oh brother let's hit the bar." Jared snickered.

"Oh yeah there is a couple of bottles of tequila with my name on them." Jensen grinned as they walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them stumbled home together grateful the bar was walking distance. Agents for the center were assigned apartments nearby since they were basically on call twenty four seven.

"My place is the clos….. the clotse… the closet….oh hell it's right there." Jared slurred as he stumbled along.

"Your place sounds awesome." Jensen hiccupped.

"I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for ….." Misha sang horribly off key.

Jensen shrugged a 'what the fuck' shrug and joined him while Jared laughed so hard he fell on his ass.

"You have the voice of an angel." Misha patted Jensen on the back.

"You should hear me when I'm not up to the gills with tequila." Jensen giggled.

Jared struggled to stand up falling twice while Jensen and Misha held each other up and laughed at him.

"Fuckers." Jared hissed.

"You're drunken." Misha laughed.

"Let's get inside before they call the police on us." Jared shushed with a finger to his mouth.

"We are the police dumb shit." Jensen groused as he stumbled along.

"We're agents." Jared corrected.

"With lots of guns so if we bother someone they'll just shoot us themselves."

It took three tries to get the door open and Jared stumbled inside his apartment nearly falling again.

He waited for Jensen and Misha to walk in but they didn't and he stuck his head out to find that Misha had Jensen pinned to the wall kissing him while Jensen tried to shove him off.

Misha what are doing?" Jared asked.

"I want to know what those fucking pouty ass lips taste like too." Misha whined.

"Misha we are not gay." Jensen sighed in frustration.

"I know that but we are drunk which is even better." Misha giggled.

"I don't have drunken gay sex either." Jensen growled then he raised an eyebrow thinking. "No, no I'm sure it's only been drunken het sex."

"One taste of me and you'd be so gay." Misha offered before falling on his face on the living room floor and that was all she wrote for him.

"Light weight." Jensen said going around him.

"It was the power of the lips that made him swoon." Jared giggled.

"He can't kiss worth a fuck." Jensen said absently swiping at his lips. "You outdo him by a longshot Jay."

"Thanks….I think." Jared scratched his head.

They both fell back onto the sofa sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jay for getting you into this." Jensen sighed.

"Hey the whole reason we got three sheets to the skunked was to forget about that." Jared pointed his finger in Jensen's face.

"Three sheets to the skunked?" Jensen frowned.

"You know what I meaned."

They sat leaning against each other for a few minutes.

"Jen why did you take those bullets?" Jared asked quietly.

Jensen sighed. "Dude you're just like family man it's my job to protect you."

"If you hadn't been wearing the vest you would be dead and then what?"

"Well I was wearing my vest so here we are Jay."

Jared grew quiet for a moment.

"If it means anything at all Jen if I was gay you'd be the one." Jared whispered.

Jensen lifted his eyes to meet Jared's with a fond smile. "You'd be the one too…..three four Jared would beg for more five six he'd suck dicks."

"Fuck you." Jared groaned.

"S'what I'd be doin' alright." Jensen drawled. "Seven eight he wouldn't walk straight."

"Asshole."

"Right again." Jensen giggled. "Nine ten he's begging again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared forced his eyes open and regretted it; the bright sunlight coming through the window made his retinas scream and he clamped his eyes shut. His stomach protested and he made to sit up only he couldn't and opening his eyes slightly he found the reason to be Jensen curled up against his chest between his legs.

Jared began to panic but calmed down because besides being shirtless the rest of their clothes were still on and Jared doubted that if anything had happened they would have taken the time to put any clothes back on.

"Hey sleeping beauty I need to piss." Jared groaned when he realized his morning wood was poking Jensen in the ribs.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful Jay." Jensen huffed and then realized where he was and what it was presently poking him hard in the ribs.

He sat up way to fast and putting both hands over his mouth he ran for the back patio barely making a bush before his inner exorcist took over right down to the pea soup.

"What the hell did I eat that was so green?" He groaned and his eyes felt like someone had poured sand in them, his head pounding.

"You ate a lot of pistachios and you ate guacamole with chips and…."

"So not helping." Jensen heaved and bent over again.

Jared rubbed his best friends back until Jensen straightened up again breathing hard, sniffling, and his eyes red.

"How are you not throwing up Texas?" Jensen groused.

"Dude you drank like a bottle and a half more than I did and you added four Coronas." Jared offered.

"Fuck." Jensen groaned again plopping into a lawn chair.

The sun was way too bright but he didn't want to move.

Jared gave him a bottle of water and Jensen rinsed his mouth and then slowly downed the rest of the bottle along with a couple of ibuprofen.

Jared sat in another lawn chair.

"So how was I?" Jensen smirked.

"Best I never had lover boy." Jared batted his eye lashes. "We still had our pants on Agent Ackles."

Jensen smiled wickedly. "Hey Jay you have something on the side of you lips." He stood up and leaned into Jared's space until their lips almost touched. "Don't have to take your pants off to suck dick baby boy."

Jared's face burned and he wiped madly at his mouth while Jensen sauntered away laughing hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen let the spray of the hot water spread all over him, his body still ached from being shot and now the way he had slept had added to his misery not to mention the fact that although he had collected more numbers than his cell phone could hold he hadn't been laid in months.

"God Ackles when did you become such a whiny bitch." He berated himself.

"You better leave me some hot water." Jared called out.

"I just got in here and these apartments have awesome water heaters." Jensen yelled back and he grinned slyly to himself. "Besides I need a good ten minutes to tame the dragon."

"Jensen don't you dare jerk off in my shower." Jared yelled banging on the door.

"But Jay I'm so fucking horny or do you want to help me with that?" Jensen grinned picturing Jared's red face and agape mouth.

"Dude you better aim at the fucking drain!"

Jensen let out an exaggerated moan and listened and he could see Jared's shadow passing under the door.

The thought of his best friend listening to him rid of himself of blue balls had him instantly hard and kind of freaked out but what the hell right. It wasn't gay unless they actually touched each other.

Jensen wrapped his hand around his hardness propping himself with the other hand against the tiles tilting his head down, he began the long firm twisting strokes that would get him where he needed and he moaned for real.

"Jensen you really are doing it?" Jared asked from the door.

"Hell yeah." He gasped. "It's good Jay."

"Fuck Jensen if you weren't my best friend I'd kill you for this."

"Why Jay because you're hard listening to me." Jensen moaned louder. "There is a door between us we can't see each other or touch each other so it's not gay, do it Jay get off listening to me."

Jensen eyes fluttered closed because the thought had his belly burning hot and his hand moved faster.

He could hear that Jared had taken his advice. "Jensen this is like phone sex and gay people have phone sex."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Jared I love you to death man but I will never ever be with you like that."

"Not ever?" Jared asked sadly.

"For the love of God Jay if we were the last men on earth or we ended up cell mates then you'd be my bitch is that better?"

"I can live with that." Jared sounded more cheery.

"Good now..." Jensen stopped the heat rising when he heard Jared moan and say his name. He went over the edge in the next moment gasping at the orgasm that ripped through him. "Fuck Jay." He moaned trying to keep himself from hitting his knees.

The waves of delight washed over him and he tried to catch his breath, he couldn't remember ever having a self-hand job be so intense.

"We are going to never speak of this." Jared said breathlessly.

Another gasped moan startled them both.

"Fucking Misha." They both groaned together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's funny the things you do and say when you're horny as hell because once the moment has passed and you have to face the person it gets a little awkward.

Jensen felt flushed once he stepped out of the bathroom and couldn't meet Jared's eyes.

Jensen rationalized with himself that he and Jared had known each other forever and this was nothing hell they had made out with girls in the same car a couple of times back in college so this was just more of the same.

He guessed that Jared would come up with the same conclusion and when Jared stepped out of the bathroom they grinned at each other and went off to get breakfast.

Misha had gone to his own apartment to clean up was back waiting and smiling as if he knew the secret of the universe.

He began to say something.

"Misha I swear you ever mention this to anyone and I will post the pictures of you and Adam online." Jensen threatened.

Misha blushed and stammered. "How did you get pictures?"

Jensen grinned. "I'm a fucking agent ain't I?"

They had breakfast at nearby diner and then headed to each apartment to pack their essentials the next day their whole lives were being turned upside down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three agents drove their personal vehicles to their new quarters.

Since Jensen was a motorcycle fiend he had loaded his stuff in Jared's huge truck.

Reaching the gates of the Agency they handed their paperwork to the gate guards.

After fingerprints and retina scans they were given large envelopes with orders and their new apartment keys.

Jared and Jensen were next door to each other while Misha was across the way.

The orders stated that they would be visited soon after arrival in their apartments so unloading what they could they each headed to their apartments to wait.

Jensen busied himself unpacking happy with the layout of the furnished apartment. Every room was a bit bigger than the last apartment and these apartments included a guest room which he hoped was a good sign and his bedroom was huge.

The bathroom was a dream and the shower was one of those with multiple massage shower heads.

"I can get used to this." He muttered.

Walking back to the living he froze when he saw the two masked men standing waiting for him.

"Security isn't as great as you would think." One of them said. "Get on your knees hands behind your head."

"If I ever get on my knees pal it ain't going to be for you." Jensen smirked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky pretty boy."

"First you want me on my knees now you're talking about cock what the hell dude I'm not gay."

The men came at him and Jensen smiled. "Home sweet fucking home." He hissed.

Jensen ducked down moving into a hand stand kicking his legs out and knocking both men on their ass.

Back on his feet Jensen stood ready for more whipping his elbow back with all his strength at the third guy trying to sneak up on him.

A fourth slipped the garrote around his neck and Jensen instantly brought up his arm and ran up the wall flipping over the man and shoving his head into the wall hard knocking him out.

Jensen spun around ready for the next man when he saw the Taser gun pointed at him; he gritted his teeth and waited for the pain.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. THE TEAM

THE TEAM

The initial hit of the Taser made Jensen's knees buckle slightly but then he focused, smiling at the man holding the gun he kicked up the end table sending a lamp into the air and with a well-placed spinning round house Jensen sent the lamp crashing into the man's face knocking him cold and yanking the wires free.

Jensen took a deep breath and moved to fight the others.

"That will be enough Agent Ackles."

Jensen turned to find a man in a suit standing there. "I'm your new director Charles Bourne."

"What you set this up?" Jensen asked in surprise.

"It may seem unorthodox but it's our way of testing incoming agents to see where they need to be retrained or improved." Bourne explained. "Taking thousands of volts from a Taser is very impressive but had it been a real gun…."

"Had it been a real gun none of this would have happened." Jensen said evenly as he watched Bourne's reaction. "None of them are carrying real guns just knives, a garrote, the Taser, and a night stick."

Bourne raised an eyebrow as each man verified what Jensen had said. "Not bad Agent Ackles."

"No one is allowed that up close and personal without me knowing everything I can about them."

Bourne smiled with interest. "This I have to see for myself." He stepped up to Jensen who let the director get him into a full nelson. He counted to ten then dropped himself down flipping Bourne onto the sofa.

"A 9 mm glock with nine shots left, switch blade, and brass knuckles." Jensen said with a smirk.

"How can you possibly know how many bullets are left?"

"The weight of the gun sir."

"You didn't touch my gun."

"Actually…." Jensen smiled sheepishly and pulled the director's gun from behind his back.

"Well Agent Ackles welcome to the Agency."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it turned out every incoming agent was greeted in a similar fashion and although Jensen had managed to break a lamp, Jared had actually broken an attacker's nose but had impressed.

Misha had impressed in his own fashion.

Now they all walked together in casual clothes to have breakfast and be debriefed.

Entering the main building of the complex they were met with the wonderful scent of breakfast cooking and mouths began to water.

They were shown to a large dining area but besides themselves five other agents and Bourne and his assistant Ms. Kane no one else was in the room.

Everyone took a seat while the director stood at the end of the table.

"Agents I will introduce from right to left so you can become acquainted, Agents Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Bronte Mitchell, Marcus Dillon, Reyes Trevas and Arandi and Jade Remington."

Jensen and Jared scanned all the others, five men three women in all and Jensen found that the Remington sisters were quite the eye candy and the raven haired blue eyed beauty was eyeing him like he owed her money and he loved paying his debts one way or another.

'Alright Jensen enough of that thinking.' He scolded himself. She was probably a major ice queen anyway.

"Oh I get it, you're Charlie and we're your angels." Jensen said to the director.

Bourne smiled. "Something like that and now that I'm looking you are all pretty enough to be angels."

Jensen liked that Bourne had a sense of humor most directors frowned on such things.

Bourne looked toward Jensen. "I believe that agents should get along and trust their supervisors not hate their presence or input but I won't be your BFF."

"Well there goes the slumber party and braiding each other's hair." Misha scoffed.

Everyone laughed breaking a bit of the tension.

"I know all of you think that you were sent here as some type of punishment but that was just what we initially need everyone to think. In actuality you have been brought here to become the most elite team in the world, Team Dogma Echo Alpha Nitro 1."

"A team?" Misha asked warily because he worked well with Jensen and Jared but others…..

"I know all of you are used to your own partners and that's good but we want you to be part of this team because you eight agents are the best. If anyone wants out now you have that option."

"If we don't take the offer then what?" Jade asked.

"We move you to another place but you're not allowed to return to the old one."

"Why not?" Bronte asked.

"We have to keep future candidates thinking this place is all the horrors they've heard of and more." Bourne smirked.

"So I won't tell scout's honor wouldn't work for us huh?" Jensen huffed.

"No Agent Ackles it wouldn't."

"Then we'd end up in Siberia." Jensen added.

"We don't do things like that." Bourne said evenly but his eyes sparkled.

So that was their choice become part of Team D.E.A.N 1or end up in a worm hole.

"Well since my operative name is Dean Winchester does Team Dean belong to me?" He grinned hopeful.

"Team leaders will be chosen upon completion of your first high level mission." Bourne sighed. "Believe me I don't choose these ridiculous team names or it would be just Echo 1. So does anyone want out?"

No one made a move.

"Alright then agents for the next four weeks you will be retrained and conditioned and I want no lip about how none of you need that." Bourne said as all eight mouths began to protest.

"You will do this be evaluated and your first mission as a team will be in six weeks. In three weeks you will be sent in pairs to small missions to test your abilities further in a unpracticed atmosphere and no you will not be teamed with your regular partners after you enjoy your breakfast you will partnered off and sent for a couple of tests then you will have the rest of the weekend to adjust and make nice. Candy here will answer any other questions once you have been partnered."

"Your name is Candy Kane?" Reyes asked.

"My parents thought it was cute." Candy sighed.

Jensen glanced at Arandi once more and thought there was no way he would get paired with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When would he learn, never say never once Ms. Kane announced Jensen and Arandi together, Jared and Jade, Misha and Bronte, and Reyes with Marcus, the last two being the only male pairing.

Jensen had no problem with woman agents he had worked with great woman agents hell bedded more than a couple but he had never been partnered with one.

They eyed each other both of them trying to get a feel for the other.

Jared and Jade were already joking and getting along great, Jared shrugging sheepishly when Jensen shot him a glare.

Jared always did well with sudden changes unlike Jensen who fought it till it either wound him down or he won.

"Agents you will report to Nero Deck 3 there Agent Blythe will take over for your initial test for today. Starting Monday you will report to the dining area as of oh six hundred hours and train and condition until eighteen hundred hours and do so the entire week. All meals are provided as well as your kitchens being well stocked for your weekends and snacking. You will be asked to sign at the door to the deck once you have signed the pad your first bonus will be automatically deposited into an account that the Agency has provided for you and you can change passwords and codes if you desire. Your apartments are paid for as well as utilities there is also a stores on property where you will have a certain amount of prepaid allowance to buy necessities. The money you are paid to work for the Agency is your own and each completed mission you get paid by the level of the mission plus a daily salary, nearly everything you need is provided for you including housekeeping and gasoline for you vehicles. All you agents have to do is enjoy your weekends and sit back and be handsome and pretty which reminds me you also have medical of all types, beauticians, and spas with massages when needed."

"Isn't that a lot of benefits?" Arandi asked.

"Agent Remington we tend to spoil our agents so that you are happy and ready to do your job at the drop of a pin."

"In other words we'll feel like we owe the Agency." Jensen sighed.

Ms. Kane only smiled. "Any other questions?"

"Are we allowed to leave the complex?" Reyes asked.

"Not for the first six weeks and you have to be here six months before you are allowed visitors from the outside."

"Is there a bar?" Misha asked.

"Of course plus you have a well-stocked bar in your apartments although we encourage drinking only on the weekends, trust me when I tell you that you will never want to show to work hung over because it will be used against you…..painfully. There will be files waiting for you on your desks at your apartments that will answer any and all questions that you may have and also contains your account information plus everything you will need to know about each other so there will be no surprises."

"I like beautiful women, reading novels, and long walks on the beach." Jensen snickered.

"My soul mate." Misha squealed and opened his arms beckoning Jensen.

"In your dreams."

"Alright agents on your mark….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen walked beside Arandi who was looking all around curiously.

"So you're from Texas?" she suddenly asked.

"Just like you." Jensen answered.

They had picked up on each other's well hidden accents.

"Austin." She said.

"Dallas." He replied.

"Jared is from Texas also?" She asked.

"He's from San Antonio but moved to Dallas in high school."

"So five people on one team from Texas."

"Reyes too." Jensen pointed out.

They grew silent as they entered the deck and signed the pad. They were pointed to four large tables littered with taken apart guns and rifles of all types mixed and spread about.

Each pair of agents got a table.

"Alright agents the one test for today is to put as many guns as you can back together in five minutes." Agent Blythe explained. "Can anyone tell me how many guns there are?"

"Twelve." Jensen and Arandi answered at the same time.

"Awesome observation Agent Ackles and Remington, start at the sound of beep."

Jensen stared at the table knowing each gun almost automatically and he looked up at Arandi who seemed to have the same expression.

They heard the beep and moved with graceful precision putting together the guns and passing the guns back and forth depending on who had the most pieces.

Ten seconds left Jensen and Arandi had all the guns put back together.

Jared and Jade had ten and everyone else made it to eight.

"Well you two are the first to get them all with time to spare ever, nice job."

"Look at that a well-oiled machine already." Jensen smirked cockily.

Arandi raised an eyebrow but did not reply.

"Show off." Misha coughed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen you are free to go until Monday morning then your asses are mine." Blythe smiled wickedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the day unpacking and going over the files and accounts. Jensen's jaw dropped when he saw the sign up bonus of a hundred thousand dollars in his account.

No wonder the Agency didn't want other agents to know the high life of being here because then ever Tom, Dick, and Harry would want in the door but then it also made him wonder just what kind of missions they would sent on with kind of money.

He read through everything and was soon bored.

Minutes later Jared was knocking with Misha. "Let's go check out this bar."

Jensen hurriedly agreed. "You think we should invite our partners?"

"They are meeting us there." Jared grinned.

"Well look who's all Tigger bouncy." Misha snickered.

"Oh come on you can't tell me you're not into Bronte." Jared countered.

Misha sighed wistfully. "While she is beautiful I think it would be best that we do not get involved."

"She has a boyfriend huh?" Jensen grinned.

"Just shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar was packed this evening and it wasn't until then that they realized that there were several other teams living in the complex.

Jensen scanned the crowd and some of the looks he got told him that being part of Team D.E.A.N. wasn't sitting well with others.

It wasn't his fault he did his job well enough to be considered for the most elite team in the world.

He spotted Arandi and the rest of their team sitting at a big table already and they headed toward them.

"Seems like we're not getting asked for autographs tonight." Jensen said to Arandi.

"Professional jealousy is so unbecoming." Arandi muttered.

"Well we have each other and that's all that matters." Jensen grinned.

"Keep aiming high Agent Ackles."

"We are partners having drinks call me Jensen."

After a few drinks they all played pool and were getting along fine getting the feel of hanging out with their new team.

Jensen noticed another agent glaring at him and Jensen sighed knowing it wasn't going to end with hugs and cuddles.

"I think he wants a date." Arandi said beside him.

"He wishes I'm rather high maintenance." Jensen snickered.

The man and a couple more headed their way.

"Here we go." Jensen said alerting everyone else.

"So you're the infamous agents of team elite, you don't look so impressive to me."

"And you are?" Jared asked.

"Agent Barnes."

"Well Agent Barnes apparently we were impressive enough to make the team and you weren't." Jensen egged his eyes drilling into Agents Barnes.

"I'm here ain't I?"

"What is your team?" Arandi asked.

"Team Delta Angel Ranger Tango, you interested in switching darling."

Jensen saw the face Arandi made and chuckled.

"Find something funny?" Agent Barnes stepped forward.

"You want the whole list or just the top ten." Jensen growled.

"Where do you get off…...?" Barnes sputtered.

"Usually between two very hot sexy thighs." Jensen winked.

"You really think highly of yourself."

"I don't believe anything that hasn't been proven time and time again."

Jared's hand on his shoulder told him to stay calm it was their first day there no troubles.

"Your boyfriend wants to go home and get fucked already." Barnes barked.

Jensen threw a glance at his team mates they were all watching and ready for trouble and he felt good that in just one day his team was coming together.

"The fact that you're thinking of two men having sex says a lot about you." Misha tossed.

Barnes turned crimson and one of the agents apparently tried to calm him down but enough alcohol fueling his ego he wasn't going to listen.

"Fuck that Kent they come in here acting like they own the place and we're better than them." Barnes spit.

Jensen instantly put himself in front of Arandi and Jared.

Arandi glanced at Jared.

"He does that." Jared shrugged.

"If you were better than us dip shit we wouldn't be here so fuck off and go home and play with your G.I. Joes." Jensen hissed.

Everything happened fast after that and Jensen felt the punch to his mouth and he looked at Barnes with a sneer. "Don't dance until you know how." Jensen punched Barnes three quick punches and had him on the ground.

Jensen advanced on him and then stumbled hard against a wall from a solid chair shot to his back and grunted turning just in time to see Jared head butt the agent out cold.

Jensen moved forward and it was then he felt the pain shoot through his shoulder and he looked. "Fuck." He growled seeing his shoulder popped out of place.

Arandi was fighting another female agent making it look so graceful and Jensen would have been content to stand and watch but he noticed another male agent heading to help the woman Arandi was currently beating the crap out of.

Jensen moved forward grabbing the man with his working arm and twisting him around face first into the wall.

Arandi eyed him and they all got ready for more until suddenly the director was in front of them.

"It hasn't even been an entire day Agent Ackles." Bourne sighed.

"Well sir it seems that your other agents are not happy that you made us team elite." Jensen answered.

Bourne looked around and focused on Barnes. "Agent Barnes if you have a problem with this I would appreciate that you bring it to me and not our new recruits is that understood?"

Barnes nodded wiping his mouth but still smirking at Jensen. "Sorry about the shoulder man." He added sarcastically.

"This is nothing." Jensen smiled wickedly and cracked his neck.

Jared stepped close to Jensen and with one smooth move had the shoulder back in place and Jensen didn't even flinch.

Barnes stared stunned.

Bourne looked impressed again. "Just this one time I will put this down as extra training and it will not happen again and Agent Barnes I trust that since you started this mess you will clean up said mess."

Barnes turned burned red. "Yes sir."

"The bar is now closed." Bourne called out and groans circled the place.

"My place." Misha said cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later the eight agents were feeling good and telling stories of past 'I can tell you but I have to kill you' missions.

Jensen flexed his shoulder feeling the soreness and suddenly an ice pack was being slipped under his shirt and the warm hands applying it were not Jared's.

"I know your sore this will help." Arandi offered.

"Thanks."

"Agent…I mean Jensen I know this is going to come off as rude but I really don't need you defending me."

"I take care of my partners; I always have even gigantor over there." Jensen pointed to Jared.

"Just for future reference." She added.

"Some habits are hard to break." Jensen countered.

"But it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm female."

"Does too tall look female to you? I guess you get that a lot male agents not too thrilled with your standing well that's not me Arandi. Women make fantastic agents but of course no one is as great as me."

Arandi got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just making room for your ego." She replied.

"Is it really so wrong to believe in my abilities?" Jensen growled as he stood up to follow her.

"Believing in your abilities is great but bragging about them isn't."

"It's compensation." Misha called out.

"Shut the fuck up." Jensen roared.

Misha raised his hands in surrender.

"I have worked my ass off my entire life to be the best at what I do and I won't apologize for my accomplishments or feeling the need to be known as the top of my field."

"You're not up there alone you know?" Arandi hissed.

By now they were outside their apartment across the street and Jensen had discovered earlier that Arandi lived right above him.

"Then brag be proud of what got you there." Jensen said evenly.

Arandi stared into his eyes and Jensen suddenly just wanted to walk away because her eyes could make souls feel vulnerable.

Arandi sighed heavily. "See you Monday Agent Ackles." She started to cross the street.

Jensen sighed to why didn't anyone understand that this life was all he had and being the best was everything to him.

The sudden flash of lights and screeching tires brought him back and a car was barreling toward Arandi.

Mad or not he wasn't going to watch this happen and he ran bulldozing straight into his partner knocking her clear as the car impacted with him flipping him up onto the hood and falling sideways into pitch black.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. THE CONDITIONING

THE CONDITIONING

"Jensen can you hear me?" A voice he didn't' recognize filtered through the haze in his head.

"It was Barnes." He muttered trying to force his eyes open. "Arandi is she ok?"

"Barnes has been terminated." Jared's voice was there.

"Getting hit by you might have been more dangerous than the car but I'll live." Arandi huffed.

"I told you he does that." Jared sighed.

"I'm right here Jay." Jensen finally pushed his eyes open blinking at the brightness of the hospital room that he was in.

The doctor in the room asked him questions and Jensen answered them watching Arandi who stood off in the corner biting the inside of her lip nervously.

Oh he couldn't pass this up. He moaned dramatically and put his hand to his head.

"What's wrong Agent Ackles?"

"A shooting pain in my head." He pressed making his heart race and the machine he was connected to went off.

Arandi was grabbing his other hand staring wide eyed.

Jared stood by worriedly with a raised eyebrow unsure of what was happening.

Jensen squeezed her hand moaning and promptly passed out.

"What's wrong with him?" Arandi asked her voice laced with concern.

"He did take a significant hit to the head agent but all the tests came back clear so I believe it's just the shock of what happened." The doctor explained.

Jensen only smirked on the inside; he was good enough to fool a real life doctor.

"I'll keep him here overnight just to be safe."

Jensen opened his eyes again slowly still playing the role to perfection. "What happened can I go home now?"

"I would like to keep you overnight."

"I'll be fine at home Jared will stay with me, wake me up every couple of hours the whole nine yards." Jensen gave his best wide eyed puppy dog look which he still couldn't quite do as well as Jared.

"Remind me why we're still friends?" Jared huffed.

"Because you love me." Jensen sighed. "And I have an owie that you can kiss."

"Alright agent I'll allow you to go home with supervision." The doctor said.

Jensen glanced at Arandi and she looked upset.

"You sure you're alright." He asked her.

"Jensen I was bitching you out for doing things like this it would have served me right for you to just stand there and let it happen."

"Not in my nature wouldn't have served to my hero complex." He grinned.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" She turned to Jared.

"The fucker has the lives of twenty one cats." Jared huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until he had stood up that he realized just how bruised up he really was and his already injured shoulder was screaming.

The doctor insisted on giving him the good stuff and Jensen really didn't like the good stuff because it made him talk too much and he got really touchy feely.

Jared decided to take him to his own apartment so that Jensen could use the guest room and Jared could still get some sleep.

He lead Jensen to the guest room and Jensen was pulling clothes off left and right eyeing the bed like it held the secrets of life.

Arandi watched with a raised eyebrow as Jensen stripped down to his boxers. She knew from being tackled by him that he was in great shape but he was in hot as hell shape and she flushed when she realized that Jared was amused with her expression.

"He's got so many bruises." She played it off or at least she thought she did.

"Usually happens when a two tons of fiber glass and metal runs into you." Jared grinned slyly. "Do you mind keeping an eye on him while I shower?"

Jared was gone before she could respond and she couldn't help but smile at Jensen wrestling with the sheets on the bed.

"Want me to fight them for you?" She asked.

"It's a fucking thousand thread conspiracy." Jensen whined.

"Just lie down." She instructed.

Jensen huffed but did as told and Arandi easily pulled the sheets up over him.

"That woman's touch thingy." He sputtered waving his hand in the air.

"They just know who's boss."

Jensen's eyes were heavy lidded as he looked at her. "I'm sorry I come off as such a dick."

"I wouldn't call you a dick." Arandi said not meeting his eyes.

"Oh yeah you would." Jensen insisted. "It keeps people from getting closer than necessary."

"You don't like people getting close to you?"

Jensen smiled tiredly. "I'd like you plenty close but….."

"But what?" Arandi persisted.

"No one deserves a fuck up like me." Jensen whispered as he lost the fight to stay awake.

Arandi sat pulled the sheets up tight around him and stared at him. Just how did a man go from saying that he was the best of it all too then calling himself a fuck up?

It was going to take some getting adjusted to her partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen wake the fuck up man." Jared yelled in his face.

His eyes seemed glued shut and try as he might he was only able to get them half-mast.

"What Jared?" His voice sounded hard and scratchy.

"Dude you have been out of it for an entire day every time I tried to wake you up you would mumble something about guns and Arandi and be out again.

"You know what pain meds do to me Jay." Jensen huffed. "Just help me to the shower and I'll be good."

Once he felt the water on his body and face he started to come alive but then so did all the aches and pains.

Fresh and clean he stepped into the kitchen and kissed Jared on the cheek when he handed him a cup of coffee.

"Why are you wearing your running clothes?" Jared asked.

"I'm going to go running you know it helps me clear my mind." Jensen said not meeting Jared's eyes, he could tell Jared wasn't going to go along with idea just by the way his body tensed up.

"You were in a bar fight and then hit by a car less than a day ago Jen you need to rest."

"I'm achy and running will help." Jensen insisted.

"Dude you haven't eaten and you've been out of it for hours don't push it." Jared said a bit harsher.

"Jared I know my own body."

"That's bullshit spread on burnt toast." Jared growled. "The only thing you know about your body is how to push it beyond its limits, fuck Jen you're human not fucking Robocop."

"How often do I listen to you?" Jensen asked.

"Never." Jared hissed.

"Why start now." Jensen said with a wag of his brows and headed out the door.

"Don't come crying to me when you can't move." Jared yelled behind him.

"If I can't move I can't go to you now can I genius?" Jensen yelled back and started running.

He headed toward the track that they had on the complex and was a bit surprised to see Arandi rounding the track.

So she liked to stay in shape the way he did. He began to run closing out everything but the sound of his breathing and the pounding of his feet.

He made it two full times around before he was willing to admit although not out loud that Jared had been right he was not ready for this and the speeding up of his heart only made him feel like crap.

He knew Arandi had had to have noticed him by now and he didn't want to look weak so he did the most logical thing to him, he ran faster

He passed Arandi and kept going until his vision began to blur and he was trembling. If he was going down it was wasn't going to be because he didn't try.

His knees buckled so he veered toward the grass and fell headlong breathing hard seeing stars.

"Jensen?" Arandi was beside him. "Hey are you ok?"

"I'm peachy." He said before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Of all the stubborn jackass moves…" Jared roared.

Jensen stared at the suddenly very interesting pattern on the comforter of his bed. "Alright mom how long am I grounded." He mumbled.

"You are staying in bed for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow if you even think about moving I will fucking tell Misha that you are in love with him and watch him try to dry hump your leg."

"Stop being such a whiny bitch." Jensen groaned but mostly from the ache still in his head.

"Sure as soon as you stop being an insufferable jerk."

Jensen stared at the comforter taking apart his colt in his mind and putting it back together.

Jared watched him seeing the lack of sparkle in his best friends green eyes and the slight pout that made most women swoon.

"Jen I worry about you ok, you're like a pain in the ass big brother so as my brother I know when you do stupid shit to cover up things."

Jensen took his gun apart again.

"You're not weak Jen but you are human." Jared said softly.

Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared's.

"Subject dropped." Jared muttered because he knew better than anyone when Jensen's eyes were that cold you didn't push it further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked in with a tray of food a couple of hours later when Jensen was waking up from a nap.

He watched her carefully as she set the tray on the bed for him and then sat down on a chair.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. I get that you want to stay at the top and that you are good at your job but being suicidal shouldn't be on that list."

"Because I'm your partner and what I do reflects on you right?" Jensen growled. "Don't worry princess I won't tarnish your precious rep now please leave me alone."

Arandi glared at him and stood up. "I am sorry that you got hurt because of me, maybe next time you won't be so anxious to come to my rescue." She walked out of the room.

Jensen stared after her wondering why she would say something like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen dared to leave the bedroom the following day if only to sit on his ass watching TV all day just so that Jared wouldn't yell at him but he couldn't wait until the next day when they headed to boot camp.

In pain or not he wasn't the sitting around type and he was ashamed for snapping at Arandi but he was awful with apologies.

"So is the lion's den safe?" Jared said at the door.

"I wasn't that bad." Jensen huffed.

"Worse actually and taking it out on your partner so not good."

"You should be used to it by now."

"I wasn't talking about me and you know it."

Jensen sighed. "She started it."

"Very mature Jen boy but daring to put my head in the guillotine Alexis burned you and not everyone is Alexis."

"Fuck you Jared it has nothing to do with her and you know it."

"You can keep lying to yourself all you want Jensen but I was there when you put up the shield and I still remember who was behind it so get mad all you want but Arandi is Arandi." Jared walked out leaving him alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi the man saved your life or at the very least saved you from getting hurt and you give him the ninth degree." Jade pushed at her sister.

"I'm not a fucking damsel in distress and the man is injured and he goes jogging who does that really?" Arandi scoffed.

"He's not Scott."

Arandi's eyes darkened. "You of all people know better than to bring him into this."

"Of all people I know when my sister is reinforcing walls."

"If you don't want to have a limp tomorrow drop it now." Arandi warned.

Jade sighed and left her sister alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blythe had their asses alright from the moment they finished breakfast it was running, sparring and a multitude of exercises that worked forgotten muscles.

By the time lunch rolled around they all knew that they were going to be making good use of the spa.

After lunch came the shooting range and once again Jensen and Arandi excelled even though they had barely exchanged two words.

Jensen's sniper skills out did everyone that had ever passed through the complex so he got to rest a bit extra while Blythe made everyone practice over and over and then went into archery.

Jensen, Jared, Arandi, and Jade were the only ones that had extensive training and were sent off to practice something else while the rest of the team got the full on training.

Jared and Jade went off to play tennis while Jensen opted to take out some tension on a punching bag after an attendant taped his hands.

Not too far off Arandi practiced her kickboxing and he wanted to talk to her give her some pointers but that would look like he thought he was better than her.

He punched the bag harder until he was dripping in sweat and breathing hard.

"Please tell me what the punching bag did to piss you off so I dare not make that mistake." Misha said beside him.

"It asked annoying questions." Jensen breathed.

"The punching bag is talking to you so just how hard did you hit your head?" Misha chuckled.

"This hard." Jensen growled throwing a hard punch but making sure it cleared Misha's head as he ducked with a shriek.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Misha growled back.

"I got hit by a car and you?"

"Are you still whining about that, I remember when you used to eat nails for breakfast and shit out sheet metal, when you would break a hand and then arm wrestle with it.

"When I used to hide bodies in my backyard that didn't include close friends." Jensen added coldly.

"Dude we have been here three days and you've been a level one dick form most of it."

"Gee I think I broke the give a damn you thought was I about to give."

"We are needed at another exercise oh pissed off one." Misha groaned and walked off.

Jensen sighed pulling off the tape as he walked.

"He tried to fucking run me over!"

Jensen stopped as he heard Arandi yell.

"If his job was so important to him trying to get a new hood ornament shouldn't have been on his mind."

"All of you coming here was a mistake." Another female voice yelled.

"Then you take that up with the director." Arandi responded. "You go tell him that their choice to bring us in was a mistake and see how well that goes for you. If any of you did your job as well as you're supposed to we wouldn't have even been considered and then all you do is bitch and moan about it like pathetic losers."

Jensen crossed his arms and watched the exchange amused when the other female agent took a swing at Arandi and Arandi had her face down on the floor arm pulled back hard with her knee buried in the agent's back.

Jensen watched as others from her team came forward. "I wouldn't if I were you." He warned cracking his neck. "They look like their wearing their big girl panties and can take care of themselves."

Arandi looked up at him, her eyes burning with fury.

One of the other's scoffed and came forward and was promptly rewarded with a clothesline from Jensen.

"We're partners get used it." He said before she could comment on a thing.

A loud frustrated sigh announced the director's presence. "Have Team D.A.R.T. disassembled and transferred. It seems they are all having issues with our new agents."

Protests went unheeded as they were led away.

"Well Agent Ackles and Agent Remington now that we are minus an entire team you're missions begin sooner rather than later."

The director walked out.

Jensen looked at Arandi and shrugged. It wasn't like they didn't have the experience.

Blythe stepped up over excited. "Well agents I hope you got plenty of rest this weekend because you're training double time now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after midnight when the agents dragged back to the bar where they were to report.

They found mugs of cold beer and fillet mignon with baked potatoes with all the trimmings and the most mouthwatering salads ever waiting for them.

They ate and drank with gusto letting their bodies wind down from the long day.

Ms. Kane handed them each a file. "This was supposed to be the other team's mission but since they all seemed to have gone into adolescent mode it is now yours. It only requires four of you so you decide by morning and the mission happens Wednesday night. Goodnight agents." And she was gone.

"Arandi and I are going." Jensen answered immediately.

Arandi smirked her acceptance.

"I think that we should have the same equal chance." Bronte offered.

"Right between the rest of the six of you because Arandi and I are going." Jensen stressed.

"We're in this because of you hot head." Marcus threw.

"I was defending myself and missions is what we are here for." Jensen said sternly.

"So why are you set to go?" Reyes asked.

"Guys I'm willing to bet that this is another test so we really need not to argue about this unless you are into lots and lots of ice." Jared said in his diplomatic voice.

"Three cameras trained on us as we speak." Jensen whispered. "And Arandi and I are going."

"Fine Agent Ackles you win but the next time there is a four agent mission you should be excluded." Marcus sighed.

"Sounds awesome." Jensen smiled but winked at Arandi and she rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem Agent Remington?"

"It seems Agent Ackles that you think me incapable of taking care of myself or making decisions on my own."

Jensen took a deep breath; he was too tired for this shit. "With all due respect Jared has been my partner forever and he's accustomed to my little idiosyncrasies as I am to his and you must give me time to adjust to you even though you look nothing like him." Jensen licked his lips to stress what he meant.

Arandi stood up. "Then get used to this agent, I may be a female but I function quite well on my own and as my partner I expect you to start respecting that."

Jensen stood up as she walked past him and grabber her arm.

Arandi glared up at him looking all the threat that she was about to clock him a good one.

"I respect anyone male or female that doesn't act like a bitch." Jensen said coolly.

Arandi's eyes became icy cold. "If you think this is bitch Jensen then you don't know shit about me."

"Your parents must be so proud." Jensen hissed.

For the first time since meeting her he saw her falter as her eyes dropped then lifted to his filled with sadness.

"I wouldn't know my parents were killed when I was twelve." She murmured pulling free and walking away.

Jensen felt like a complete heel, he had read her file and knew her parents were deceased but his tired muddled brain had filed it away.

"Son of bitch." Jensen growled slamming his fist into the table.

"That's putting it mildly." Jade said walking to follow her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked to her apartment more upset about the way that she was acting than about what Jensen had said. He was only defended himself against her sudden need to prove she didn't need anyone.

She knew one thing, they needed to get past this because she didn't feel like ended up in a worm hole separated from her sister.

"Arandi what the hell?" Jade caught up with her.

"It's just being in a new place and being thrown in with a new partner Jade I'll be fine."

"If I didn't know better I would say that the two of you are so attracted to each other that you're willing to drop dead before allowing such it."

Arandi's face burned. "Yeah if this is attraction I would hate to see the opposite."

She was just about to open her apartment door when she heard Jensen's door slam shut. She sighed and walked in her apartment with her sister behind her.

Seconds later Jensen's door slammed again and a bit later it was followed by the roar of a motorcycle.

Arandi looked out the window in time to see Jensen speeding away toward the race track.

She should just go to bed and let it be for now but then if Jensen was off doing whatever and wasn't with her in the morning would they ship her off because of that?

She wasn't willing to take the risk, and waving her sister off she grabbed her own motorcycle helmet and headed out the door.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a chapter to set up the building of Jensen and Arandi's relationship, the missions are coming and of course hurt and comfort.

Thanks for reading!


	5. EASIER SAID

Warning for bad language and touch of sexual content.

EASIER SAID

The complex seemed quite but there was security at every turn. Jensen pulled his security card to enter the track and then hit full throttle on his motorcycle needing the speed. He zipped around the course over and over having the taking of turns at full speed down to an art.

He wasn't sure how many turns he was on when suddenly he wasn't alone and another motorcycle raced beside him. One glance and he knew it was Arandi and he smiled.

They raced around the track and then Jensen veered off to the course set up for defensive and stunt driving and she followed. The rush of zooming in and out of obstacles made his adrenaline pump hard.

They hit a long stretch of road and spun back toward the track both of them trying to hit the point of entrance at the same time and their motorcycles skimmed together.

While Jensen was able to keep his in control Arandi veered off course and she tumbled into the grass while her motorcycle skidded sideways a bit further.

Jensen screeched to a halt running toward Arandi who lay sprawled on her back. He fell on his knees beside her tearing off his helmet his heart racing.

He pulled her helmet off and he was a bit taken aback to find her laughing.

"Dude I haven't had a ride like that in so long it was amazing." She breathed hard.

Jensen grinned. "Best therapy in the world well besides sex." He lay down beside her staring up at the star lit sky.

"While sex can be very therapeutic if done right this is the best therapy for those who lack the second variant for the sex thing."

"If done right?" Jensen frowned. "How can anyone mess up sex?"

"Trust me darling it's possible." Arandi shuddered.

They lay staring at the sky for a few minutes before Arandi buckled down.

"Look Jensen I'm sorry that I came off the way I did and I'm not saying our partnership will ever be perfect but I don't want to end up in Iceland so can we call a truce and be civil."

Jensen sighed. "I'm sorry about the remark about your parents, I really wasn't thinking."

"I understand."

"You shouldn't you should pop me a good one or at the very least have horrible life scarring sex with me."

Arandi laughed. "Well at least we know that you have a job as a stand-up comedian waiting for you. You'll probably starve to death but oh well."

"I think you hurt my feelings….wait no never mind it was just gas."

They laughed.

"We better get some rest the whole two hours that we'll get." Arandi sighed.

Yells and their names being called caught there attention and they realized with their overturned cycles that they looked like they had both crashed and were lying injured in the grass.

"Jensen seriously is it a requirement for you to face death five times a day?" Jared growled as he kneeled beside him.

"It's seven thank you very much and if you don't mind Arandi and I are having mind blowing sex."

Jared stared at Jensen and smiled at Arandi's giggles to which her sister stared at her as if she was an alien.

"Join us." Jensen grinned.

Jared shrugged and lay down beside Jensen shoulder to shoulder and Jade did the same on her sister's side.

"When does the mind blowing start?" Jared asked.

"So you're the one that messes it up I should have known." Jensen groused.

"You've never complained." Jared scoffed.

"Jay?"

"Yeah Jen."

"I can't feel my legs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jared had chased Jensen and finally tackled him only to find himself pinned and being mercilessly tickled they had finally gone back to their apartments.

Jared and Jade dragged ass to breakfast and stared agape at Jensen and Arandi who sat together eating their breakfast and talking looking as if they had slept for twelve hours.

Jared plopped down next to Jensen. "I really hate you."

"Oh baby I love it when you get aggressive." Jensen snickered. "Hey it's not my fault I keep going and going."

"So this is what the energizer bunny looks like without fur?" Misha cut in. "Is everyone going to play nice today?"

"The four of us had mind blowing sex last night so we're good." Jensen said around a piece toast.

"Together without me?" Misha grabbed his chest. "Alas I have been replaced."

"Can you blame me?" Jensen grinned motioning to Arandi.

"I bet she can't do that thing where I suck your…"

Agents good morning it seems things are better this morning." The director pointed out looking from face to face.

"Yes sir." They all said together.

"Good."

Jensen thought how strange for one word to mean a million things when said in a certain tone.

"Who will be going on the mission tomorrow?"

"Agent Remington and myself sir and Agents Trevas and Dillon." Jensen answered.

"Alright then train well today agents for tomorrow you mission."

They hit the training for climbing every possible fence in existence and the one they would be using tomorrow they had to practice over and over again until they got the best time possible.

They had to climb rock walls and then practice getting through a room full of motion detectors and lasers.

Then just because Blythe loved doing such shit he made the agents walk from one door to the other in a room full of tear gas with no masks.

Jensen came out without so much as a sneeze while Arandi's eyes did get a bit itchy. Everyone else made it out in one piece but were gagging and coughing.

"How the hell do you get used to that shit?" Reyes groaned.

"You do things often enough your body builds resistance to just about anything." Jensen yawned.

"So that's what happened with my ex." Reyes grinned.

"You actually practiced this more than once?" Marcus asked in shock.

Jensen winked at him. "Ain't my first rodeo cowboy." He said in an exaggerated drawl.

Training for them ended at seven and they freshened up and had their dinners delivered to Jensen's apartment.

There would be no training the following day so that they would have time to gear up for their mission.

It came as no surprise to them when Candy stopped to let them know that all them would be included in the mission that the choosing of the four had been only another test to see how well they got along.

Jensen was more than relieved because it would have been his first mission in years that didn't include Jared or Misha.

"Four of you will enter the house, two of you on grounds, and two on the outside." Candy instructed and then left.

The agents finished eating and drank some beers while they went over the files and decided who should be where with surprising ease everything and everyone fell into place.

Jensen sat between Arandi and Jared on the sofa so he dropped with his head to Arandi's lap and his legs over Jared.

"Please me now." He commanded with a wave of his hand.

Jared started finger walking up Jensen's leg.

"Whoa there hot stuff that's for behind doors lover." Jensen grinned.

Arandi smiled and began to massage Jensen temples lightly.

He sighed and settled himself more comfortably.

"Do we get a turn?" Misha asked hopefully.

"She's mine fuckers get you own." Jensen taunted.

"I'm yours am I?" Arandi asked adding just a tad bit of pressure to the massage.

"We are partners so you are mine and I am yours stands to reason." He shrugged as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Oh well then when do you please me?" She asked in a purr.

Jensen turned to look at her. "Anytime you want Agent Remington."

"How about now?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter agent, you would be so lucky." Arandi smiled.

Jensen glanced at everyone else in the room. "I think the gutter is kind of crowded right now and I really don't like company besides the one I'm getting dirty with." He sat up. "So what I can I do to please?"

"How about a neck rub? I've heard you have magic hands."

"Don't we have professionals to do that?"

"All women and I don't like other woman touching me like that?"

"Don't know what you're missing." Jensen smiled. "Alright one Jensen's touch massage coming up."

He spread his legs and motioned for Arandi to get between them sitting on the floor.

She moved down to the floor and sat Indian style.

Jensen rubbed his hands together to heat them up and then began to massage.

Jared dimmed the lights to begin a movie passing out popcorn and more beer.

Arandi didn't think she was going to enjoy Jensen's hands quite this much having to bite her lip to suppress moans.

"So much tension." He whispered in her ear.

"Have you met my partner? He's a handful."

"I've heard about him awesome agent, to die for looks, fabulous in bed."

"You think quite highly of yourself."

"Nobody else will so I might as well." He said a bit stressed.

"If it means anything you are an awesome agent, your looks are highly acceptable, and Jared rated you nine out of ten in bed."

"I can't give him my best then he'll never leave me alone."

Arandi moved back up to the sofa and Jensen made himself at home on her lap again. "It's my sofa get over it." He said when he knew she was going to protest.

The end of the movie led to a rousing game of poker where Jensen was a couple of thousand dollars richer by the time they decided to call it a night.

"I should have warned you all that he is card shark." Misha grumbled.

Jensen leaned back against the wall as everyone walked out and gasped in surprise when Arandi shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard and heated. He recovered from the initial shock running his tongue over her lips searching for entrance but she pulled back before he could really get going.

"What the hell was that?" He breathed.

"That was a new dress and a hot pair of heels darling." She held out her hand to Misha who with a grunt of loss handed her three hundred dollar bills.

Jensen actually felt disappointed that it had been a dare running his thumb over his lips.

"Why I never." He acted offended.

"You're still young." Arandi laughed and was about to walk out but Jensen grabbed her and pulled her back turning her against the wall and kissing her hotly getting his tongue past the pouty lips and getting a small moan that made his dick twitch.

He pulled back licking his lips with a sly grin. "I needed a dress and heels too." He waved another three hundred dollar bills at her.

They both looked at Misha.

"What it was hot a well worth the price but out of curiosity what would I get for say five hundred?"

"Get out!" Jensen yelled.

Misha rushed out the door laughing.

Arandi slipped out the door. "Good night Jensen."

"Good night Arandi."

Jensen stood for a couple of minutes his lips still tingling. "Well damn." He muttered to himself as he locked up. He didn't mind messing around with agents and the one time he had dared get involved with one had cost him dearly so he was at a loss because Arandi sure as hell wasn't one night stand material.

He lay in bed tossing and turning needing some relief but he didn't think his hand could do that kiss justice.

His phone sounded and he answered.

"So are you jerking off yet?" Came Misha's voice.

"Blow me Misha."

"I'll be right over."

"Good night Misha." Jensen growled.

"Good night snookums." Misha blew kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat on the edge of her bed wondering what Jensen was doing at that very moment.

She didn't think kissing Jensen was going to mix up her brain quite like this but damn not only was the man hot, gave the greatest neck massage in the world, but also a kissing god.

Arandi had had her share of kisses but this kiss was pure electricity. She touched her lips and sighed.

"When the fuck did I turn sixteen again?" she grumbled to the empty room.

Getting involved with fellow agents was not a good idea and one night stands were not her cup of tea so then she was screwed and not in a good way. Her phone sounded.

"You would have kissed him for free wouldn't you?" Her sister asked.

"I would now." She replied honestly.

"Arandi don't let the past interfere with your happiness."

"Easier said than done sis." Arandi sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MISSION NANTUCKET RUN

Jensen's adrenalin was on high as he took the last screw from the vent to the room where they had to retrieve the files they were sent after. Arandi watched patiently from his side as he moved the vent as quietly as possible and looked into the room which looked completely normal until he sprayed the mist that would reveal all the lasers and they were everywhere.

"Alright princess time to impress me." He whispered.

"Watch and learn pretty boy." She smiled.

Jensen hated being called pretty boy but coming from her it was almost a rush.

With the thinnest strongest micro wire and hydraulic zip she lowered herself to the room below.

Jensen was impressed alright and so was his dick apparently every time she bent over and shimmied between lasers and the thin black metal mesh body suit she wore left nothing to the imagination.

"I need further demonstration of your skills agent." He whispered.

"Keep your mind on the mission agent." He heard in his ear.

"I would if you didn't look like the dirtiest ballerina ever right now."

"You watched 'Black Swan' didn't you?"

"Twice." He chuckled.

"Can you two do date night some other time and move this along." Jared hissed.

"Hey she's the one moving I have to sit here and wait and watch dear God I have to watch." He did a complete body shudder

"You were a cheerleader once upon a time weren't you?"

"Head cheerleader in high school, in college, and went undercover as a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader for three months." Jade offered.

"You were a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader?" Jensen nearly whined.

"Yes and I still have the uniform." Arandi whispered.

"Don't say it Misha." Jensen and Jared both snapped.

"Say what?" Misha asked innocently.

"She's my partner so I call dibs." Jensen huffed.

"Only very special people get to see that uniform." Arandi said.

"Well you can't get any more special than Jensen." Jared snickered.

"Fuck you jolly green." Jensen hissed but his mind was already working on how to convince his partner to break out that uniform. He had spent nearly his entire life in lust with these women.

"Shit." He heard Arandi complain and he could see that she had reached the safe where the most lasers were concentrated.

"There is no way you are getting through that." Jensen sighed.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Arandi…."

"Like I said before Jensen watch and learn."

He watched as Arandi pulled a set of small mirrors from her weapons belt and set them up in a precise way then with one swift move she had the lasers realigned with no alarms being set off.

Arandi then did the most perfect splits Jensen had ever witnessed making him gulp as she maneuvered her upper body to reach the safe. She was in in seconds and heading back to Jensen right after.

The material leaving the safe would set the alarms going in thirty seconds and they had to be out of there fast.

"Marcus, Reyes you got the goods." Jensen asked.

"We are good to go and on the move."

"Meet you on the roof in three." Jensen said pulling Arandi up quickly replacing the vent lid and they moved as fast as they could to where they had entered replacing the door there and running the alarms blaring and voices coming.

They hit the roof and blocked the door and Jensen pulled his line gun and shot the zip line over the fence to a water tower and one by one they zipped over.

Gun fire erupted as they went but none came close.

"Jared Jade are you out." Jensen yelled as they ran.

"Already in the van heading to you." Jared answered.

The van tore around a turn not slowing down the door slid open and the four agents jumped in one by one. Bullets ricocheted off the van as they drove into the night laughing.

"Mission Nantucket Run accomplished Director Bourne." Jensen said into the van's radio.

"Well done agents see you at the debriefing."

"We rock!" Misha shouted.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Jensen grinned at Arandi.

She smiled.

"The mission wasn't bad either." He whispered closer to her enjoying the way she blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the bar having drinks and being congratulated by other agents who hadn't taken an immediate disliking to them.

The director had been more than pleased as were the higher up at the mission being done with such precision.

Jensen could hardly believe the nice three hundred thousand dollars added to his account. What he had in his agency account plus what he had out in other accounts he could easily retire in leisure but he knew he'd get bored and besides that more money never hurt anyone.

Presently he had his hands full of a very persistent red headed agent who was determined to get in his pants it seemed and he had noticed when Arandi had gotten up from the table and started playing pool with her sister and Jared.

He was thinking about whether or not he should get him some when he saw the good looking tall black haired agent hitting on Arandi.

He was surprised at the flutter he felt in his gut and he stood up.

The red head jumped up.' "Are we leaving?" She asked hopeful.

"I'm going to play pool with my friends but you're welcome to leave." Jensen said casually.

"But I thought….." She stammered.

"No offense you're really not my type." He left her standing there making his way to Arandi after getting two fresh drinks.

He thought he saw relief in Arandi's eyes but then it could have been wishful thinking.

"Can't leave you alone for a long can I?" He said handing her a drink.

"Jensen this is Agent Welling of Team E.R.G.O 5." She said in way that made it sound like she was bored.

"Welling?" Jensen recognized the name. "Aren't you the agent that saved the Kripke girls?"

Agent Welling smiled. "Yeah that's me."

"How is that you're not on Team Elite?"

"Well Agent Ackles I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore and I was injured in that mission badly enough to not merit high profile missions any longer."

"That coming from you or the big wigs?"

"I won't risk anyone's life because I can't move like I once did and I'm just glad they didn't put me out to pasture."

"Good point there." Jensen grinned he liked this Welling guy even if he was trying to hit on Arandi and whoa wait a minute why was Arandi leaning on his shoulder?

He glanced at her and she clearly wasn't as impressed by the agent as Jensen was and she was trying to convey to Welling that she wasn't interested by making it seem she was with Jensen.

And Jensen being Jensen was going to take full advantage of the moment. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Welling raised an eyebrow. "Not many agents hook up with their own partners gets a bit complicated doesn't it?"

"It does but something's are worth the effort." Jensen said with a smile at Arandi who was looking at him quite amused.

"Well I tried so see you around." Welling walked off motioning for the bar back to bring them more drinks on him.

"You're not happy unless you do things the hard way are you?" Arandi asked pulling away from him.

"Hey you started it." Jensen defended.

"Yeah well you do realize that now that he thinks we're together everyone is going to think we're together and we are going to be very lonely, very horny agents."

"I'm all for partners with benefits." Jensen wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh so I'm really not worth the effort you lying cad." Arandi said in a mock hurt tone.

"I can't say for sure since when I kissed you it was under duress and I wasn't at my best." He said leaning into her.

Arandi's brows lifted as her brain processed the fact of a kiss she couldn't stop thinking about not being his best, dear God help her.

She was kind of glad God wasn't listening at the moment as Jensen took her hand and pulled her outside and into a dark corner and kissing her as if his life depended on it and she responded in kind.

Unfortunately a pesky thing known as breathing made them have to pull apart.

"So worth the effort." He smiled trying to calm the heat rushing through his veins because as much as he wanted to take this to the next level it wasn't a good idea even if his dick was about to tear through his jeans.

Arandi was floored, he hadn't been bragging he really could kiss better and she was so grateful that her body didn't show arousal like a man's did or she would have a raging hard on.

They couldn't take it further it wouldn't end well but fuck just a taste wouldn't be bad would it?

No, no bad idea because if Jensen could fuck half as well as he kissed she'd be a goner.

They began to walk toward their apartments without talking and Jensen had to keep control of his breathing since the line of jeans was rubbing delicious friction against him and his knees were going to buckle any second.

They reached the stairs to Arandi's apartment and they stopped. "See you in the morning." She said smiling weakly.

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed." He grinned.

She disappeared up the stairs and Jensen rubbed his neck before heading in to his own apartment.

"Agent found exsanguinated after penis falls off." He muttered the headline he perceived from his current predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat on the edge of her bed wrapped in a towel freshly showered, she had hoped that the cold water would relieve some heat but she wasn't feeling any better and part of her just wanted to go knock on Jensen's door in just the towel and fuck the man senseless but she couldn't do that.

Just because the man had kissed her as if she was oxygen and had had a hard on that proved he had something to brag about didn't mean he wanted her it just meant that he was horny and she wouldn't be surprised if she did go to his apartment that he would either be gone or wouldn't be alone.

Her phone going off nearly made her fall off the bed and she took a deep breath to answer casually when she saw Jensen on the caller ID.

"Hey Jensen, everything alright." She asked.

"No I don't want to be found exsanguinated. "

"Jensen what are you talking about?" She asked smiling.

"We are partners so I guess I can tell you anything right?"

"Almost anything as long as it doesn't involve bowel movements or anything above a foursome." She panned.

"I knew there was a reason that I liked you." He chuckled. "You know everyone at that bar thinks you and I are knocking boots right now."

"I never understood that saying." Arandi huffed.

Jensen was sitting on his own bed wrapped in a towel also. "I'm just saying that we are both going to make grizzlies look friendly in the morning if we don't well you know."

"What are you suggesting?" She asked.

"Well if we actually had sex it would be just awkward for both of us later on because as partners it just gets complicated."

Arandi smiled because Jensen wasn't one to ramble. "The point is in this somewhere right?"

"Fuck Arandi I'm horny as hell and I want to get off with you on the phone ok." He said in a rush.

Arandi blushed. "You're not shy much are you?"

"Not when my brain shuts down from lack of orgasm." He whined.

"I've never done it before." She admitted.

"Phone sex virgin damn I just got harder." He hissed pulling his towel loose and palming himself. "What are you wearing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"Fuck." He muttered having seen her in that tight black outfit he could easily imagine her naked. "Me too." He added.

Arandi had had to witness Jensen it the same mission outfit skin tight across bulging muscles. Ok she was in.

"How is this not going to be awkward tomorrow?" She breathed.

"Arandi I'm a desperate man."

Arandi thought hard. "Alright I can do this."

Jensen grunted his approval and then they lit up their phones with breathless words of heat and need.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX1

Thanks for reading!


	6. THREE STEPS BACK

Warning for bad language and some sexual content.

THREE STEPS BACK

Jensen stretched languidly as he turned off his alarm and sat up on his bed. He smiled when he realized he was still very much naked after the hot phone sex.

Arandi had been fantastic for her first time because once she got going holy hell she had a mouth on her and the way she moaned and made needy little sounds.

Jensen wouldn't mind one bit hearing them up close and personal as he pounded into that gorgeous ass. It wasn't going to happen though so this was going to be it.

He was getting hard just thinking about it so he jumped in the shower to take care of business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi woke up feeling refreshed and relieved, yeah facing Jensen was going to be a tad bit awkward because she had really gotten into her role and he had seemed to enjoy it a lot.

Man the way he moaned and whimpered was pure decadence. She wouldn't mind one bit hearing them and seeing him come undone while she rode him like a bucking bronco but that wasn't going to happen.

She jumped in the shower to get ready for the day and a little more relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole gang was standing at the foot of her stairs when Arandi came out of her apartment. She could tell that everyone was questioning Jensen but he was just smiling smugly.

"Morning Arandi." He called when he spotted her.

"Morning Jensen, everyone." She replied.

"He's not talking so you give." Misha growled.

"Give what?" Arandi asked innocently.

Jade stared at her sister hard, reading her. "No I can tell they didn't have sex but they are both grinning like predatory cats."

"Um since when did my sex life become the whole teams business?" Arandi asked.

"Sexual tension creates furious monsters." Misha stated.

"That still doesn't tell me why I should tell you anything." Arandi stressed.

"Forget it let's just get to breakfast." Jared huffed.

Jensen winked at Arandi and they headed to the main building.

She stepped up close to him as she walked. "Jensen two people that barely know each other don't have phone sex it's not normal."

"We're not normal Arandi look at our lives besides partners help each other out and I feel great." Jensen smiled wide.

"So Jared and Misha helped you out?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, so what time should I call you tonight?"

The continued walking both of them grinning ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The partnerships were going well and the whole team getting along great.

They were in the middle of training a few of days later when Candy walked in looking rather upset.

"Team Elite we have an emergency mission as of Saturday you will enter a grand gala undercover in Italy and have to save five young girls who are going to be auctioned into sex slavery."

Jensen looked Candy over reading her body language. "Sister or niece?"

Candy stared at him agape and impressed with his deduction. "My niece, please agents this mission is of the highest priority and I will ensure you the highest pay I can muster for you."

"It's not just about the money Candy." Jared said softly.

"I didn't mean to imply…she's only sixteen and hasn't even been on her first date. You'll have all the files by this evening and her name is Kylee."

Blythe sent them on their way to start preparing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MISSION INNOCENCE LOST

ITALY

Jensen, Jared, Misha, Reyes, and Marcus stood looking as if they were posing for GQ all of them chatting and drinking wine.

Arandi, Jade, and Bronte absolutely breathtaking in their evening gowns also looked like models fresh off a shoot.

Jensen eyed Arandi and couldn't resist finding a way to make the time pass. He walked up to her.

"Miss Reeves may I have this dance." He bowed to her.

"Kiara please it would be my pleasure." She replied.

Jensen smiled. "You can call me Dean."

They walked to the dance floor Jensen's eyes traveling over Arandi, her black dress clinging to her perfectly the slit all the way to there and her legs in those heels.

Arandi smiled at his scrutiny.

They began to dance making small talk scanning their eyes everywhere.

When a tango started he wagged his eyebrows and they set fire to the floor getting a circle of people gathered around them and creating a perfect distraction for the other agents to set up perimeters.

The dance over Jensen and Arandi bowed and gave thanks in Italian.

"We have coordinates for four of the girls." Reyes said over the ear piece.

"Is one of them Kylee?" Jensen asked.

"Negative."

"We're not leaving any of them behind." Arandi stressed as they walked off the dance floor.

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"There a well secured guest house she's there more than likely." Misha offered.

"We have to be a hundred percent sure; we don't have time for false alarms." Jensen pointed out.

"It's a three story house with guards at the door, if we take them out it will be noticeable." Misha answered.

"Give me a minute." Arandi whispered in his ear and disappeared.

Jensen waited getting nervous as he scanned the crowd; they had to get the girls out before the auction started.

Arandi came rushing back. "She's there third floor."

"And just how did you find that out?" Jensen asked.

"I lifted a bidding card and asked nicely if I could please see the girl before bidding started the guard got all hot and bothered thinking I'm gay and wanting to buy my own lover he spilled."

Jensen closed his eyes trying hard to now block the image of Arandi spread wide being ravished by another hot woman. Why did his mind and dick work like this and this sure wasn't the time.

They had hoped that all the girls would be together so now they had to split up.

"Arandi and I will take the guest house, the rest of you position to take the other girls, set your time in thirty minutes we go in." Jensen commanded.

"Affirmative." The others responded.

Jensen grabbed Arandi's hand. "God I hate when we have to work in these monkey suits."

"Hell at least you don't have to wear heels." Arandi groused.

"I don't think my legs would look quite as hot as yours." He smiled.

"I wonder how much Misha would pay to see that?" Arandi asked.

"We'll negotiate later." Misha said.

Jensen and Arandi reached the edge of the walkway leading to the guest house.

"We need to get them away from the house." Jensen said wishing he could see through walls to know just how many guards were inside.

"There is only one distraction that will work here." Jensen grinned. "Agents please forgive what you are about to hear."

Jensen yanked Arandi into the jungle like garden close to the house and leaned down ripped off the bottom half of Arandi's dress making it an instant mini dress.

"You are so lucky this is not my dress." Arandi growled.

"I know you've had to fake it before so work it baby." He smiled and pushed her against a tree kissing her hot and heavy. "Tell me when they come up." He said into her lips. He lifted her dress and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Why do I have to be the one that moans?" She hissed.

"Well look at me of course it should be you."

Arandi rolled her eyes but fell into her roll and began to moan as Jensen moved against her and wait a minute was she actually supposed to be feeling that…..oh to the right just a little…dear God not in the middle of a mission.

Jensen heard the first moan and was instantly hard, that was not something you wanted in the middle of a mission and oh if he moved to the right just a bit…fuck yes that was…mission Jensen mission.

"Jensen." Arandi said breathlessly. "One of them is just standing there watching us."

"Damn it we got to get the other one interested, umm don't get mad or anything but I'm stepping it up a notch."

"You guys need to film this." Misha whispered in the ear piece.

"Put you junk back up we are in the middle of a mission." Bronte hissed.

"Hope you're not talking to me." Jensen mumbled unzipping his pants.

"Jensen what are doing?" Arandi stammered.

"Just play along baby pretend you're up for an Oscar and don't mind junior, I swear he's harmless."

Arandi gasped as she felt Jensen's erection against her, she could do this she had done a lot of crazy shit to complete a mission in her lifetime, holy crap he really did have something to brag about.

"You're really at attention." She whispered as they kissed moving as if they were going at it hard and nasty.

"I'm alive and a man last time I checked." He whispered back.

'You're a man alright.' Arandi thought and then moaned loudly as Jensen moved a little too close for comfort but it felt good and fuck.

Jensen moaned and pushed harder lifting his eyes to hers.

His eyes were lust blown and she liked that look on him.

"Jensen….there's four of them now."

Jensen nodded and the delicious friction was building up a fire in his gut.

Arandi felt the bubble of pleasure going higher and higher and their audience just grew by one more.

"Arandi …..I…I'm so close." He moaned. "You made me so hot in that dress….I need you." He moaned and rutted faster.

"Do it yes just do it Jensen." She moaned.

It was right there just right there and they were gone panting and breathless moans of pleasure coursing through them with five armed men watching and in the middle of a mission with six other agents listening.

Jensen held them up breathing hard. "I'm sorry." He mouthed for not being able to control himself.

She shook her head that he didn't have to be sorry.

"Guys we have less than ten minutes to go." Jared added.

Jensen kissed Arandi giving them just enough coverage to pull himself together and pull their guns.

"Can we join this party?" One of the men stepped forward.

Jensen instantly stepped in front of Arandi which she found sweet.

"Sorry but she's mine." Jensen growled and they laid out the five men in seconds and started running to the house.

Jensen kicked in the door and found no one on the first floor but they heard the stomping steps coming from upstairs to the sound of the door breaking.

"I hear three." Jensen mouthed.

Arandi winked at him pushing him out of sight and lay down at the foot of the stairs looking as if she had just fallen down the flight.

The three men stepped around her trying to figure out what happened and with cat like reflexes she took two out while Jensen put the other to sleep.

They ran up the stairs taking out two more men just inside the door where Kylee was being held.

The poor girl had been dressed to appear much older than she was and had been drugged enough to keep her pliable, she was chained to a bed and Jensen quickly picked the locks.

Kylee came a bit more alert when she realized that she was being rescued.

"Kylee secured." Jensen yelled.

Everyone else called the affirmative on having the other girls. They began to run but Kylee stopped.

"They brought in two other girls just a few hours ago they are at the end of the hall."

"Damn it." Jensen hissed. "Agents we have two more girls be on the move to the scorpion and we'll meet on the roof."

Arandi ran pulling Kylee and Jensen followed his weapon drawn kicking in the door to where the other girls were being held. There were no guards so they quickly got the girls loose trying to keep them calm and headed to the roof.

Shouts and gunfire were coming from the grounds.

The roar of the Scorpion Elite helicopter came towards them and Jared was flying maneuvering as close as he could Jensen lifted each girl into the machine. He lifted Arandi up then heaved himself in as bullets ricochet off the helicopter.

Jared began the turn to get them out of there and Jensen started to slide the huge metal door shut when he heard the desperate screams over all the noise.

Another girl bloody from apparently having yanked herself free of the chains waved to them.

Jensen knew it was too dangerous to go back and then Arandi was jumping out nearly missing the roof.

"Son of a bitch Arandi, what are doing?" Jensen yelled.

"I'm not leaving any innocent girl behind." She called back. "Go I'll get her out and meet you a Milo's."

"I don't leave my partner behind." Jenson responded as he jumped.

"You both are fucking insane!" Jade screamed.

"Go, go!" Jensen yelled.

"I don't leave partners behind either." Jared shouted turning the machine around. "Get the girl and let's move it!"

Arandi had already reached the girl pulling her close when guards stormed onto the roof shooting.

Jensen and Arandi shot back as Jensen reached them and began to push them back to the helicopter but the gunfire was intense.

"We have to get to the other side Jay."

"I'll be there." Jared yelled and lifted up and veered.

Jensen and Arandi ran with the girl and suddenly Arandi was stumbling having taken a hit.

The girl screamed terrified but Arandi calmed her telling her she was fine just a scratch and they were on the move again.

From this side of the roof Jared couldn't get close enough so they were going to have to jump.

"Get the girl in first." Arandi said.

Jensen knew better than to argue and telling the girl to hold on tight they ran and jumped falling in heap inside the machine.

Jensen moved fast to look and see if Arandi was coming but she was crouched down trying to avoid being hit again and had clearly lied about just a scratch.

"Reyes I'm going to get Arandi count to ten and toss a grenade behind us." Jensen ordered.

Reyes nodded and readied himself as Jensen jumped and pulled Arandi up blocking her.

"You should have left with the team."

"You are my team you mule headed ditz now let's go." He began to run and Arandi moved the best she could with him, just as they jumped the grenade went off and Jensen felt pain shoot through his left arm, he hit the lip of the helicopter door clinging with everything he had with his now injured arm and Arandi clung dangling from his other arm.

"Go Jared go!" Jensen yelled.

Misha, Reyes, and Marcus pulled Jensen up and finally grabbed hold of Arandi pulling her in and everyone lay panting listening to the fading explosions and gunfire.

Jensen sat up pulling himself up against the wall of the helicopter and pulled Arandi with him, he checked her injury which was not a scratch but the bullet had gone through right at the edge of her left shoulder.

"Are you hit anywhere else?" He asked.

Arandi shook her head exhausted and didn't want to move from where she was between Jensen legs quite comfortable against his chest.

All the girls had been strapped in and were now crying in relief that they were safe.

Jensen looked at Kylee. "Your Aunt Candy sent us."

"I always knew she was bad ass." Kylee grinned.

Jensen looked down at Arandi who was out like a light and he could feel the glares of the rest of the team but they were keeping tight lipped in front of the girls. He took Arandi's hand and laced his fingers with hers and gave into his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You could have told me that you had been hit and I wouldn't have used you for a pillow." Arandi groused.

"If I minded I would have told you." Jensen defended.

"You were shot Jensen and you didn't say anything." She stressed.

"If you don't mind I've been bitched at enough today and we still have the director to contend with."

They both had their arms in slings as they walked cleaned up and in casual clothes down the hospital hallway.

Their wounds taken care of they had both been drilled by the rest of the team for their suicidal moves even though all the girls plus three had been saved.

The girls had been medically cleared and were all on their way back to their families.

Team D.E.A.N. 1 were on their way to the airport to be flown back to the Agency by private jet.

Once on the plane they settled for the long flight.

"Arandi what happened on this mission I hope that I didn't make you feel disrespected."

"What do you mean?" Arandi asked.

"You know the distraction." Jensen did a one handed air quote.

"Oh that, well it worked so it's all good." She smiled.

"It was good so good." Jensen bit his lower lip.

"Yeah it was." She whispered. "Makes you wonder what we could accomplish if we weren't faking it huh?"

"It's more like a fantasy now." Jensen grinned mischievously.

They couldn't finish the conversation as Misha jumped in a seat next to them. "So tell me you guys made that fake sex sound awesome what's the secret?"

Jensen rolled his eyes. "As if I'd tell you."

"Oh come on guys we're a team." Misha whined.

Jensen and Arandi just ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later they were sitting in Jared's apartment just having faced the director and they were shocked.

No one had gotten in trouble and they had been congratulated on a mission completed above and beyond the call of duty.

Jensen had been sure that they would be ripped new ones for going back in when they had already gotten out.

They decided that Candy must have something to do with it and she hadn't been lying about the pay either.

They watched a movie and then decided to get as much rest as they could and each headed to their apartments.

Jensen and Arandi stood at the stairs.

"See you in the morning." Jensen said.

"Yeah."

Jensen leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but what the hell right? He kissed her soft and sweet.

"You make me crazy you know that right?" He said into her lips.

"I make you crazy?" She huffed.

They stood forehead to forehead.

"You're my partner and I don't want to mess things up between us." Jensen rationalized.

"I know." Arandi sighed.

"Goodnight partner."

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MISSION SNAKE PIT

The alarm going off made Jensen groan and he hit snooze but it didn't stop. He sat straight up when he realized that it was the Agency alarm for an emergency mission.

He jumped from the bed taking the fastest shower possible and dressed in his mission gear grabbing his duffle and running out the door toward the air field with the rest of his team.

Candy met them outside. "Agents we have a high level situation Agent Welling and Agent Durance of Team E.R.G.O. 5 have been captured. You're mission is to get them out in three hours or they are lost. Agents I never got the chance to thank you for my niece please come back in one piece."

The agents nodded and loaded onto the cargo plane.

They went over what information they had been given until the pilot directed them to get ready to jump.

They loaded up their gear and jumped one by one gliding to their landing with their glider chutes.

"They are waiting for us so we have to be fast and precise." Jensen said looking through his bino goggles.

A guard opening and closing a door Jensen was able to spot Welling tied to a chair.

"Misha, Bronte secure an escape vehicle, Arandi and I have Welling the rest of you find and secure Durance."

There was not time for trying to sneak in so nodding Jensen blew the gate up and they ran straight into danger.

Shouts and gunfire erupted all around as everyone made their way to do what needed to be done.

Jensen took out all the guards in the way blowing off the door to the building where he had seen Welling then threw in two pepper gas cans.

With Arandi covering him he got to Tom and cut him loose but they had done a number on him and he could barely stand on his own.

"I'm not Superman." Tom groaned.

"Let's pretend that you are and I'm taking you away from the kryptonite." Jensen urged.

"You're pretty and all but I prefer Lois Lane." Tom grinned as he stumbled along.

"You'd change your mind after one night with me" Jensen bragged.

"We have Welling do you have a secured vehicle?" Arandi asked.

"Just about….." A loud explosion and screams. "We got it meet at five points."

'We have Durance but she's barely alive." Jade shouted.

"Head out move it, move it!" Jensen yelled. He could see his team moving and he was damn proud of the way they worked together and then Jensen's blood froze.

"Fuck this can't be possible." He groaned.

Static crackled over his ear piece.

"Radio…contact….severed." He heard and nothing else.

They kept running and Jensen's heart race he knew exactly how dangerous this was now, a stinging pain brought him to his knees.

"Jensen!" Arandi screamed.

"Go Arandi go!" Jensen screamed.

"I won't leave you!" She yelled seeing the many men heading their way.

Jensen was going numb fast. "They hit me with a nerve deadener I can't move and you can't carry me."

"Jared…"

"There is no time Arandi, listen to me this was a trap for me tell Jared that it's Saldano Vega." He pulled her into a hard kiss. "I knew I shouldn't have waited."

"I'll stay with you, Tom you tell them." Arandi insisted.

"Arandi you don't understand, Vega thinks women were made for three things and any woman in authority he hates and kills please, please go."

"I'll get you back." She promised her eyes brimming with tears.

"I know you will Wildfire." Jensen grinned feeling weaker and weaker.

Arandi kissed him again and with her heart in her throat she ran with Tom. The last thing she saw was Jensen falling over and being dragged away.

XXXXXDXXXXXXXX

Arandi paced back and forth waiting for the all clear to go after Jensen, he had refused to leave her behind and she had left him. The guilt was eating her alive.

She had seen the look in Jared's eyes when she had told him the name that Jensen had given her.

"Whatever happens we are going after him." Arandi insisted.

Jared nodded understanding what she meant that even if they didn't get the clearance they were going in after Jensen.

"Misha, Jade, Arandi, and I will do this the rest of you don't have to risk your career." Jared said.

"We are all in this." Reyes answered.

"Who is this guy Jared? Jensen said it was a trap for him." Arandi asked.

"We took down a huge drug and arms cartel a couple of years ago that was run by the Vega family."

"Why did Saldano go after Jensen only?"

Jared took a deep breath he locked eyes with Arandi. "Because Jensen killed his father."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. RESCUED

Warnings for torture and sexual content.

RESCUED

Jensen rolled his head weakly; he was strapped to a wooden table that was inclined. They had him in nothing but his pants and it was cold.

His face felt swollen and rivulets of blood coursed down his torso.

"Do you still think that your team is going to come for you?" Saldano taunted.

"Ii know they are." Jensen answered his voice hoarse and his lips were dried and cracked.

"And do you expect that when we moved you here minutes after we got you and removed anything that could be tracked and destroyed it."

"Jared likes to make crossroad deals." Jensen gritted his teeth as he was back handed. His mouth filled with the coppery taste of his blood and wondered just how much he had left.

It had been three days, they barely gave him enough water to keep him alive, they had fed him maybe half a cup of bitter broth, and they wouldn't let him sleep.

He was hurting everywhere and had been tortured for hours at a time. He had no idea how he wasn't in shock.

"You killed my father agent so this has been sweet revenge for me I just can't figure out how I should let you die, I could castrate you and let you bleed out, I could set you on fire, or I could let my men have their way with you then use you for target practice."

Jensen felt his insides curdle because if anyone was capable of doing these things to him it was Saldano.

"I was doing my job." Jensen murmured his eyes slipping shut. He screamed back awake when the bucket of ice water hit him.

"Is it you job to kill people?" Saldano snapped.

"It is when your dad was killing innocent people for his own gain."

"How can you be so sure that they were innocent?"

"Not many twelve year old girls present imminent danger." Jensen groaned.

"You're not the grand agent you always think you are now are you?" Vega asked his face so close to Jensen's he could nearly taste his breath.

"I am what I am."

"Let's see how cocky you are once my men have pummeled that tight little ass of yours." Saldano laughed.

Jensen cringed as Saldano grabbed his package hard.

"But I'm the one that's going to pop that sweet cherry ass."

Jensen's heart was galloping in his chest; he would rather take hours more of torture than face this nightmare.

"You're not gay." Jensen breathed.

"What does gay have to do with prime virgin ass male or female?" Saldano laughed wickedly. "There is nothing like splitting open that tight, tight heat of a first time taker and the screams just make me last longer."

"You're a sick son of bitch." Jensen spat.

"I will have you begging." Saldano growled. "Oh I love blood play so I will be slicing you up while I take that plump ass."

He stressed his point by cutting into Jensen's side.

Jensen wanted to fight, kick, yell, anything to get out of this now.

His prayers were instantly answered when commotion began loudly outside the building and Jensen saw the red laser light settle on Saldano.

He waited for the man to fall dead only one of his men saw the light too and pulled him to safety.

"This is not possible!" Vega yelled. "Kill him now!"

Jensen heard the guns being aimed at him but an explosion shook the building and men starting falling as the sniper found his targets.

"This is far from over Ackles." Saldano roared and disappeared out a door.

Jensen nearly sobbed in relief when he saw Jared and Arandi walking through the smoke.

Jared looked at him worriedly and cut him loose.

Jensen could in no way stand on his own.

"Jen this is going to hurt but it's the fastest way that I can carry you."

Jensen nodded and tried hard not to cry out when Jared took him into a fireman's carry.

The motion was too much and the darkness claimed him

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen startled awake half expecting to be still strapped to the table but he was in the Scorpion Elite helicopter with his team that had somehow found him and rescued him.

He was lying across the seats while Jared and Arandi tended to him as best they could.

Misha was flying this time looking back in concern.

"Saldano?" Jensen croaked out.

"He got away." Jared growled.

Jensen eyes traveled to Arandi who seemed so quiet but her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Hey." Jensen whispered to her.

She met his eyes and Jared left them alone. "Jensen I….."

"You found me and I'm right here." He stressed seeing the fear in her eyes and somehow he knew that she had been the one that had found him.

"You're so hurt; my God what did they do to you?" She sniffled as she cleaned blood from him gently.

His hand trembling he reached for hers. "You got to me before the worst of it began." He shuddered. "Hey c'mere."

Arandi got closer to him holding his hand.

"You know they would be proud right?" He said looking at her right in the eye.

Arandi was confused.

"Your parents." Jensen murmured. "You're amazing." Intense pains filled him everywhere and he cried out, his body too weak to handle it he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was in and out of consciousness; never awake long enough to figure out where he was or even what day it was.

His body was raging war on him in pain and what were probably infections from the numerous injuries he had gotten while being tortured.

The only thing that he was sure of was that every time that he did open his eyes Arandi was right there with him and that comforted him like nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"His pain tolerance is through the roof." Doctor Wedge proclaimed. "Just looking at him made me want to surrender."

Jared stared down at Jensen in the hospital bed angry and worried. He hated seeing Jensen down, still and Jensen should not even be in the same sentence but there he was so pale and so still it made Jared's heart ache.

The things that had been done to him the things they had planned to do to him were savage

Jared knew the risks of their job hell they were in danger at every turn yet it was hard to see his best friend and might as well be brother clinging to his life and it was going to be a cold day in hell before Saldano Vega got away with it.

"He's holding his own just the high fever is concerning me, I'm certain they didn't take the time to sanitize their torture equipment." Dr. Wedge shuddered.

Jensen had suffered an alarming loss of blood which made him cold added to being kept in cold conditions had probably kept him alive longer numbing his body from most of the pain.

Now that his body was warm the pain was etched even on his unconscious face and Jared was glad that Jensen was unconscious.

Jared watched as Arandi paced liked a caged cat waiting for Jensen to wake because no matter how many times anyone told her that she had done the right thing to listen to Jensen and leave the guilt still nagged her.

Jensen was too alive to be this still, his sparking eyes and never ending spice for life and his job. This man lying there in front of them made her ache. What if this was it for Jensen and he couldn't come back from it, what would she do because he found a way past her walls and that meant something.

She wasn't sure what or if Jensen would even care about that at all but she wanted the chance to find out.

Seeing Jared and Misha worry and Jared ready to rip someone in two for this showed her just how close these men were. They played around a lot but they were brothers closer than even some real blood brothers.

Jensen suddenly began to gasp and arched off the bed flailing his arms. "Alexis." He cried out.

Arandi felt her heart sink; did Jensen have someone she didn't know about?

"It's not what you think." Jared told her as he helped the doctor hold Jensen still.

She felt embarrassed that her emotions had shown on her face.

"She was the only woman that Jensen ever let get close to him and she betrayed him." Jared explained.

So he had one of those too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was running trying to escape Vega and watching his team dying one by one.

"Stop it just kill me." Jensen screamed.

"I am killing you agent slowly and painfully by taking everyone you care about." Saldano laughed wickedly.

Jared's lifeless eyes stared at Jensen and he couldn't breathe.

Saldano walked out of a door dragging Arandi. "So beautiful agent and you let her die." He said as he slit Arandi's throat.

Jensen fired his gun until it was empty but the bullets had no effect on Vega. Jensen fell to his knees helpless his entire team dead around him and he was all alone with no one to save him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi watched as Jensen thrashed on the bed screaming out for Jared and pleading for his life.

She had no idea what he was seeing but it had to be horrible.

His fever was spiking again the doctor was having a hard time keeping it down and Arandi patiently cooled his skin with wash clothes.

"Arandi I need you." Jensen whimpered brokenly.

"I'm right here Jensen right here with you." She soothed as she gently ran the cool cloth over his forehead.

Jensen opened his eyes to look at her, glassy with fever and wide with pain. "Are you ok?"

Arandi had been warned by Jared that Jensen tended to do crap like that, be the one that was worse off than anyone and still be concerned about everyone but himself.

"You want me to be ok then you better fight this crap and get well agent." She said evenly.

Jensen half smiled at her and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. He finally settled down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen forced his eyes open and blinked trying to see and found Arandi asleep in a chair with her head on the bed.

He remembered what had happened and that his team had found him and he might feel like crap steam rolled and put through a wood chipper but he was alive.

He lifted his hand which really shouldn't weigh so much and gently touched Arandi's head.

She looked tiredly up at him.

"Where is Jared?" He whispered because really anything else wouldn't work.

"They got sent on a mission." Arandi said as she stretched.

"You didn't go?" Jensen asked confused.

"I left you behind once already and regretted it."

"Arandi it was the only way and you know that."

She only looked at him.

"Welling and Durance?"

'Both doing well now."

The doctor walked in at that moment. "Agent Ackles, how are you feeling?"

Jensen decided to give him the colorful analogy he had come up with when he opened his eyes.

The doctor laughed as he checked Jensen over. "You're far from a hundred percent but I think you can do the rest of your recovery at home if you'd like."

"Yes I would like that." Jensen said anxiously. He wanted his own soft night clothes and warm soft bed and comforter.

"I'll get you released then and I'll stop by later to check on you. I assume Agent Remington that you will be nursing him back to health?"

Arandi blushed. "I will be there for him." She clarified.

"Alright then I'll get the meds he still has to take and we can get him to his apartment."

The doctor left.

"You don't have to babysit me." Jensen mumbled.

"Oh really let me see you get up and dress yourself."

Jensen glared at her, he did not like being weak but he was.

"There is no shame Jensen." She added softly.

"Maybe not for you." He growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was cozy in his own bed within the hour and just the short drive in the doctor's car had worn him out.

"I'm having food and groceries delivered to you in the next hour or so and Agent Remington I suggest that you go get anything that you might need from your own apartment now. We are getting snow later tonight and the conditions are going to be less than suitable for anything."

Arandi did as she was told and put her things in the guest room.

Jensen had already drifted off as the doctor readied to leave. "He may still get a fever so just keep him hydrated and give him the medicine if the fever gets too high call me and I'll come or if anything else that seems out of the ordinary happens. I have a snowmobile."

Arandi walked him to the door and then she locked up and did her best to get the apartment comfortably warm.

She started some soup for Jensen and got him to eat some of it before he started to grumble. She made sure he used the bathroom and got him all settled into his bed.

She was so tired and debated on whether to stay with him in the room or go sleep in the guest room and finally decided to stay close by in case Jensen needed her.

Bundled up on the recliner she pulled into the room she fell asleep within minutes.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept when she startled awake to find Jensen's bed empty. She worriedly got up to find him and grunted in pain as she flew back hitting the wall full force and then Jensen was on her grabbing her from behind in a choke hold.

Still dazed from hitting the wall Arandi pulled at his arms trying to understand what the hell was going on and it soon became clear.

"You tried to kill me." Jensen hissed pulling his arms tighter.

Arandi' vision was already graying out but she could feel the fever burning through Jensen.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me Alexis." He yelled.

Arandi tried hard to talk but couldn't get a peep out.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." Jensen said in her ear. She wondered what was going to happen to him when they found him with her dead body and he tightened even more and everything faded to black.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. HEART SOUNDS

Warning for sexual content.

HEART SOUNDS

Jensen had felt completely betrayed by Alexis because she had almost gotten him killed which was one thing but the fact that she had involved Jared had been what had pushed him over the top.

No one messed with Jared and they sure as hell didn't put his life in danger more than it already was.

Alexis had failed to see their brotherly bond and that had been what had eventually saved them.

He had always wanted to get his hands on her and had been denied the pleasure until now but wait why wasn't she fighting and when did she dye her hair black? When did she start smelling like…. Jensen let go immediately blinking hard and seeing what he had done.

Arandi fell against him limp and unmoving.

Jensen hated fevers; he never did well with them and dear God what had he done?

"Arandi?" He whispered as he lifted her into his arms where he kneeled on the floor. He checked for her pulse and was relieved that it was there but still he could have killed her and he had most definitely hurt her.

He had had the strength to toss her apparently and choke her but now just lifting her the way he was had him trembling.

He coaxed her until she opened her eyes to look at him dazed. "I'm not Alexis." She whispered before slipping out cold again.

Jensen eyed the bed needing to get her onto it and himself because he was freezing and so close to passing out himself.

Somehow he pulled it off and he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her breathing and wondered if he should call the doctor. He decided against when he thought he remembered something about a lot of snow.

He spotted medicine on the nightstand and Gatorade so he took some hoping to fend off the fever that had made him think bad enough thoughts to hurt Arandi.

With his last remaining strength he pulled the covers and comforter over them both and he pulled her close sighing at the added warmth. He was out seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi opened her eyes slowly aware that her body was aching and that she was really very warm.

Jensen was all around her she could tell just by his scent because no on smelled like him.

She remembered his trying to strangle her and pushed at him hard but he was out cold and then she saw that they were on his bed under the covers. She could tell he was still running a fever but not as bad as before.

So somehow he had come to his senses before he killed her and had gotten her into bed. She almost laughed because of course she ends up in bed with him when he's completely out of it and she's not feeling so hot either.

What the hell right when in Rome? She snuggled closer to him and joined him in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen opened his eyes to find Arandi in his arms. He started to talk but coughed hard instead waking her up.

Arandi sat up looking at him worriedly but he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"You stopped so you're ok." Arandi replied tugging blankets up to her chin.

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

Jensen knew the cause was a lost one. "Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Probably for the same fucking reason you are." She barked.

."You could have kicked my ass but you didn't and that's going to get you killed."

"You threw me into a wall so I didn't exactly have the time for a strategy plan."

"People turn on you no matter how much you think they won't they will fever or no fucking fever." He hissed.

"So you're telling me that you're going to turn on me?"

"No I'm just saying don't ever let your guard down."

"Boy she really did fuck up your world three ways from Sunday didn't she?"

Jensen sighed heavily feeling suddenly very nauseas and dizzy. "I can't believe that I would think you were her." He heaved himself off the bed with a painful groan and headed for the bathroom.

He fell to his knees tension making his body stiff as he threw up what little he had in him.

"Are you ok?" Arandi asked from the door.

"Fucking peachy." He moaned as he was taken with painful stomach spasms. He gritted his teeth grabbing the toilet hard his breath catching and the room began to spin.

He couldn't breathe and he felt to so hot.

He felt Arandi's hand on his back soothing him cool water on his forehead, he turned to look at her through burning blurry eyes and could make out the purplish marks on her neck.

"I hurt everyone." He groaned pushing at her and blackness overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was strong for a woman but Jensen wasn't exactly a dainty man so she had a hell of time getting him back to his bed.

The man could be so utterly infuriating. She finally had him cleaned up and back under the covers. She headed to the kitchen to make some soup for when he woke again and she was starving too.

He didn't wake the whole night except to thrash around and yell at an invisible foe.

Arandi coaxed him awake a couple of times for medicine and fluids.

Her body gave out soon too but she stayed on the recliner this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen woke up feeling like his body was actually trying to piece itself together after the wood chipper incident. Oh yeah that didn't happen or did it.

He moved his hands slowly over his body feeling a couple new scars but mostly intact. Man and he was hungry.

He looked around and spotted Arandi on the recliner reading. "How long?"

"Two days since you French kissed the toilet." She answered.

"How the hell did you get me in bed?" He asked trying to sit up slowly.

"Trust me it wasn't easy."

"I told you I didn't need a baby sitter."

"You're fucking welcome." She growled getting up to leave the room.

He hadn't meant to come off as a dick; he eyed the bathroom door as if it was miles away.

He felt the need to shower so he had to stay close to the walls but he made it and leaned onto the wall to stay upright as the warm water cascaded over him.

He started to feel more human but still tired food probably would help that cause so he stepped out into his room wrapped in a towel and changed into fresh clothes and pulled everything off his bed to put it through the wash.

He was tired but not dead. The smell of something from the kitchen had his stomach growling. He had pissed her off but she was still there, man he felt like kicking himself.

She walked in then seeing what he was doing. "I'll take care of this you go get your soup." She commanded and he obliged because he was hungry.'

The room was already spinning and he reached for the wall to stay upright.

"Thanks mom" He huffed.

"Stubborn ass." She muttered as she took all the bedding to the laundry room.

Jensen found the table with two bowls of soup and what looked like freshly baked bread and glasses of juice he sat down and she joined him soon after.

The soup was homemade and was heavenly; it made him feel half alive again. "This is really good thank you."

"You're welcome." She muttered and picked the empty bowls washed them then disappeared. Jensen made his way to the living room and dropped onto the sofa with a grunt, still achy.

The smell of fresh laundry filled the apartment and the warmth of the dryer made the apartment feel cozy.

So this was what it was like to be taken care of by a woman. He looked out the window and seeing all of the snow made him shiver.

"Any word from the team?" He called out.

"You know damn well Jared calls every chance he gets to make sure that you're alive." Arandi called back.

"When are they due back?"

"Three more days."

Three days to get completely and totally bored, he got up from the sofa and watched Arandi remake his bed.

"You didn't have to do that." He sighed.

"I know that I didn't have to do that Jensen." She snapped.

"Look I'm sorry I'm a dick it's my nature."

"The fuck it is, it's your defense mechanism because some bimbo fucked you over and you're too afraid to let anyone past those fucking walls again."

"You're one to talk." Jensen grumbled.

"At least I'm willing to admit that another man made the bitch that I am today."

"A fine one at that.

"Is that all I am just fucking eye candy." She roared as she shoved past him nearly making him fall and he was pissed, he so didn't need this shit not from her.

He grabbed her a lot harder than he meant to and shoved her back into the wall hard enough to make her grunt and it went straight to his cock. "Don't you fucking dare put words in my mouth! You're so much more than easy on the eyes Arandi you have to know that."

Her blazing eyes said that she didn't and he was trapped between the need to run for his life before it all crashed down on him and the urgent need to make her feel good about herself about him about them.

"Let me go Jensen." She hissed.

"I can't do that." He growled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't."

"Jensen what the fuck are you doing?" She struggled against him but though weak he was still strong enough to hold her against the wall and fuck if that didn't turn her on in every way there was, she wanted to bolt because she couldn't take Jensen not wanting her like that.

Then she looked in his eyes and saw the darkening the way he was breathing and holy fuck she wanted him yesterday.

"I want you so bad I can feel it to my core." He groaned his lips barely brushing against hers.

Her eyes blazed into his knowing exactly what he meant. "You fucking waiting for an engraved invitation?" She moaned.

His lips curled seductively right before he kissed her like she was oxygen and she responded in kind his hands lifting up full of her perfect ass.

"You sure you're up to this." She gasped into his lips.

"Oh I'm up baby." He moaned thrusting against her to prove his point but he knew what she meant. "If I pass out well my bad but if you pass out then we know I'm a sex god."

"Fuck you Jensen."

"Yes ma'am" He breathed putting his weight against her while he kissed her breathless.

He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him, Jensen moaning at the wondrous friction as she arched to meet him.

He needed bare skin and somehow managed to pull her shirt off without putting her down and she yanked his off nearly as fast.

His attention traveled to her luscious breasts as he lavished them with attention and she panted, her head thrown back against the wall.

"I should have known you'd be a fucking tease." She huffed.

"It's called fore play." He mumbled into her nipple as he nipped it with his teeth making her cry out.

"Thanks for the sex 101 now teach me something I don't know."

"You don't know me; let me please you my way." He said in a low growl rubbing perfectly against her.

She cursed as tendrils of heated need filled her body. "Jensen….." She meant to say more but her brain was buzzing with desire.

He liked the way she said his name and he wanted more of that and he wanted to fuck her into the mattress. He turned with her still wrapped around him and tossed her on the bed.

He pulled her sports pants off in one pull and stared at her so fucking hot naked body. "Fuck you're gorgeous." He moaned as he pushed his own pants down and away.

"Right back at ya." Arandi sighed staring at Jensen's lean and sculpted body, even his dick was beautiful and the scars just made him look hotter.

He climbed up the bed over her body slowly kissing her all the way up until he was kissing her lips and was solidly between her legs.

Her hands roamed all over him making him tingle from head to toe; it had been too fucking long.

He pressed against her pushing into her and she moaned loud. Jensen had everything to be proud of and she loved the feeling as he filled her.

As agents they didn't need to use protection because they were given an injection that prevented pregnancy from both sides. Plus they knew that they were clean.

Jensen pushed in to the hilt her tightness making him dizzy and he kissed her hotly just enjoying the feeling of her heat wrapped around him.

He moaned loudly as he began to move in and out.

Arandi could feel the heat rising fast and she usually didn't get that far that fast but the way Jensen moved against her into her was nearly perfect.

"I won't break." She kissed into his ear and the low sexy laugh deep in his throat made her shiver and he took her at her word and began to thrust full force.

Jensen had found in his sexual experience that more times than not he had to hold back because being over six feet tall and over two hundred pounds of muscle he was fully capable of doing some damage.

Arandi wasn't a dainty little flower but she was still smaller than him so when she gave him the go ahead he went for it loving the freedom to go for broke and the fact that she enjoyed it made him giddy.

His thrusts were powerfully deep and bruising but felt so fucking fantastic and in seconds he had her crying out his name with her first climax and he ate it up.

Arandi panted through the aftershocks and saw the cocky smirk on Jensen's face and she smiled, time to show the man what being with her was going to get him.

He let out a startle yelp as she flipped them over and she attacked before he could protest, he let out a helpless little gasp of submission as she rode him for all she could.

She reached another world tilting orgasm and there was that fucking smirk again.

She leaned in close to him whispering dirty words of things that could be possible and he was whimpering arching up to meet her and every time that she knew he was close she would stop moving.

"Fuck are you trying to kill me?" He growled trying to turn them over again.

"Let me please you my way."

Jensen rolled his eyes in frustration hating when something he did or said was used against him but fuck what she was doing to him felt so fucking good it was making his brain melt and he needed that final push to go over so fucking much.

"Please Arandi." He begged shamelessly.

"Just trust me I'm going to make you see stars Jensen." She said hotly.

She moved perfectly with him and he felt the bubble rising stronger and higher and he was right there just right there and she stopped again.

"Who's the fucking tease?" He growled.

"It's going to be worth your while."

He gripped her hips hard trying to get her to start moving again but she only leaned in to kiss him senseless until he was so desperate to come.

"Arandi please…..I'm about to pass out from orgasm deprivation."

"No baby you're going to pass out from the intensity of the orgasm that I'm going to grind out of that gorgeous dick." She purred.

"You're fucking evil." He moaned as she began to rotate her hips sliding perfectly against him his eyes rolling as the pleasure built slowly but so intense that he actually held his breath.

It hit him like a runaway train, fuck that like three or four of those mothers, and he couldn't fucking remember his name but hers gasped from his lips and other things he couldn't quite make them make sense.

He arched grabbing her tight as she rode him through for the entire ride and he thought he was going to die the happiest satisfying death ever with stars in his eyes as promised.

The intensity of it made him light headed and he did actually black out for a couple of seconds.

"Wait till I show you what I can really do." She murmured in his ear.

Jensen grinned sluggishly. "If this is how I die bring it on baby." He sighed.

Arandi laughed collapsing beside him and he rolled closer to her kissing her lazily.

"Can we like really do that again?" He asked hopeful.

"Who'd be crazy enough to say no to free orgasms?" She giggled against his lips.

Getting a bit more serious. "We could have had this all along."

"Better late than never." She sighed.

"Mmm." He responded as he rolled over on top of her. "It sure is and who said anything about free?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days of boredom turned into three of days of trying to find out just how many places they could have sex in the apartment.

The showers together hadn't been bad because they both thought the other looked absolutely the hottest possible wet and slick.

They lost count of orgasms only because they were lost in each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning that they knew the team was returning they lay wrapped around each other having just finished another marathon of pleasure.

"Now what?" She asked.

Jensen sighed. "No way can I hide from Jared or Misha that I had sex, they will see it my eyes the second they look at me."

"Ditto with my sister but we're not trying to hide it right?"

"I think they have been expecting us to do this, not three days straight but you know."

"Jensen you know what I'm trying to get at." She sighed.

He sighed back. "Let's take it slow, I mean I know we did things ass backwards but let's not rush into anything we will regret later."

"Do you regret any of this?"

"Fuck no." He answered without hesitation. "As a matter of fact let's replay the top three moments before our adoring pains in the ass arrive."

"I think we can squeeze in five." She smiled wickedly.

She was quickly becoming Jensen's favorite girl in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had the apartment sparkling and fresh just minutes before Jared barreled in the front door without knocking looking anxiously for Jensen.

Spotting him sitting on the sofa flipping channels Jared rushed to his best friend and practically yanked him to his feet for a huge bear hug. "Why are you always the one that has to make me worry like crazy how did your mom deal with this shit." Jared growled.

"Jay you realize how bad you're going to feel if you accidently smother me to death?" Jensen said muffled into Jared's chest.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Jared stuttered letting Jensen go.

Jensen plopped back onto the sofa pulling Jared with him and Misha edged in on the other side, the wonderful smell of something cooking making their mouths water.

"Arandi is making dinner for all of us so you guys get cleaned up and comfortable." Jensen said as Arandi stood in the door watching Jared and Misha latch onto Jensen like a long lost brother.

Jade looked at her sister and then Jensen, Jared eyed her then looked at Jensen and Arandi and Misha did the same, the rest of the team exchanging glances.

"Holy fuck you two had sex!" They all called out in one form or another.

Arandi blushed deep and turned back into the kitchen.

"What the hell guys." Jensen grumbled.

"It's a yes or no Jensen." Jared growled.

Jensen's cheeks burned not sure why since he usually loved bragging rights. "She took good care of me." He smiled not meeting anyone's eyes.

"She had to have for you to smile like that." Jared mumbled staring hard because Jensen's genuine smile was something to behold.

"Please don't make it awkward." Jensen pleaded pinching Misha hard.

"He said please?" Jared said in mock shock.

"He learned how to say it so pretty while you were gone." Arandi said regaining some of her composure.

"We learned." Jensen corrected.

Jared feigned jealousy. "Leave you alone a couple of days and you cheat your little heart out."

"She made me." Jensen pouted.

"I did." Arandi said seriously. "Over and over."

"Arandi darling I don't think it's appropriate for me to get a hard on while we have company."

Arandi smiled at the we part but knew not to take it to heart, they had been two seriously in need of getting fucked solid individuals who had fallen into the 'I'm so fucking horny and there you are pit'.

It didn't hurt that Jensen was the hottest fucking lay of her life not to mention the sex god he bragged about being.

Jensen smiled at her he really had felt heat low in his belly when she said those words and man he wanted her again already, who fucking wouldn't she was beautiful and knew how to milk every drop of come right out of him as he begged for more, fucking sex goddess.

"Earth to Jensen." Misha waved his hand in his face.

"Mmm."

"That good huh?"

"Even better." Jensen sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi and Jade made the plates of food and passed them out since the table only held four they settled into the living room.

Jensen catching Arandi alone for just a minute pushed her into the wall and kissed her hard. "I needed that." He breathed.

"Taking it slow huh?"

"I'll stop if you want me too."

"Don't you fucking dare." She hissed pulling him back into another bruising kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were done eating and cleaning up they sat around drinking beers and talking about the mission that had just ended.

Jensen watched the closeness that had happened between Jared and Jade and couldn't help looking at Arandi sitting in a recliner all alone glancing at him every now and then.

'What the fuck?' He thought she was in the same room with him and he missed her.

He looked at Jared who was giving him the all-knowing look of 'stop being a fucking idiot.' Jensen smiled at him and got up from the sofa walking to Arandi and pulled her to her feet, he sat down then pulled her onto his lap. He didn't think she minded one bit with the loud sigh she let out.

They kissed lazily every few minutes and when it came time for everyone to head out, Jensen asked her to stay and she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later they were back to the daily drills and Jensen felt almost normal again.

Bourne had talked to him asked him if was alright or needed counseling and Jensen was more than glad that it wasn't being forced on him.

Bourne had told him too that Vega's brother Rodrigo was in the mix and another agent had died at their hands.

Jensen felt a light headed thinking how close he had really come to dying and in the sickest of ways.

He was never happier to be part of Team Elite.

Coming back to his team he stopped and stared feeling anger and a sense of possessiveness he had never felt before watching another agent trying to help Arandi get a better spin on her round house kick.

She didn't need the help and by the look on her face didn't want the help and Jensen drew the line when the agent put his hands on her waist.

"Getting a little to touchy feely for you own good." Jensen growled.

The other agent looked up at him not moving his hands but Arandi moved away from him.

"Just teaching her basic moves."

"She needs to be shown those things as about as much as you need a broken neck." Jensen moved in front of Arandi.

"Are you threatening me Agent Ackles?"

"I don't make threats Agent Pierce."

Agent Pierce stared at Jensen but finally backed away figuring this wasn't the worth the obvious pain he would be in if he pushed it.

Arandi watched the exchange with interest, no one had ever stood up for her and it was strange sense of 'he gives a damn' and 'what the fuck.' It had been a long time since anyone besides her sister showed that she meant something.

Pierce walking away was no surprise but Jensen's possessive hand on the small of her back was.

Once upon a time it would have made her angry today it gave her comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They zoomed around the race track practicing the fast turns on their motorcycles, the pure adrenaline intoxicating.

The entire team sped around the track Jensen and Arandi in the lead since they actually owned motorcycles. They weaved in and out showing off their skills taking turns full speed.

The others took more than one spill but kept going.

Jensen pulled ahead laughing loving the speed they could pull off on this track.

Another motorcycle he didn't recognize came up to him and as he glanced he knew that it was Pierce. The fucker couldn't just let it go.

They sped nearly side by side for three full rounds but Jensen smiled taking the next turn nearly completely on his side padded knee skimming the track and sped up taking the lead.

Pierce tried to do the same on the next turn but he went over too fast and fell his motorcycle going one way and his body going the other.

Jensen turned to look watching as Pierce's motorcycle hit the wall and bounced back heading straight to Arandi.

She only had three options run over Pierce, hit the motorcycle coming at her, or go into the wall.

Jensen stopped breathing sliding into his own skid and flipping when Arandi hit the runaway cycle full speed.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. NEVER MEANT

NEVER MEANT

Arandi saw her options and decided in a split second that she had a better chance hitting the runaway motorcycle and she did, she launched herself into a spin and flip in the air trying to minimize the severity of her impact with the ground.

She was able to tuck and roll but still the impact knocked the air out of her lungs and her helmet flew off.

She rolled to a stop sprawled out face down and she faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen rolled to his feet as fast as he could his heart thudding in his chest, his mind screaming 'no, no, no, not Arandi' as he ran towards her still form.

Jade was already kneeling beside her and Reyes was checking on Pierce.

"Get him the fuck out of here before I kill him!" Jensen screamed sliding to Arandi's side.

Slowly with all his training he turned her on her back.

"Come on sleeping beauty don't do this to me." He murmured to her.

Arandi stirred slightly her eyes still closed. "Get with the program Prince Charming you're supposed to kiss the princess to wake her up."

Jensen breathed in relief and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm a guy what do I know about the Disney flicks."

"Don't let him lie to you, he secretly owns every Disney princess DVD." Misha called out.

"Are you alright?" Jensen asked. "Call medical transport." He said to Jared.

"No medical trans….."

Jensen's look cut her off. "Not up for discussion darling." He stressed.

"I didn't mean…" Pierce's voice cut in.

Jensen was on his feet fast and in his face. "You arrogant son of a bitch when a woman rejects you you don't try to get her killed to impress her!"

"She never rejected me." Pierce interjected.

"Dude when a woman flinches when you touch her she's rejecting you." Misha scoffed.

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't know she was taken and her round house really does need a….." He didn't finish his sentence as Arandi's boot connected with his jaw from a perfect round house.

"There is nothing wrong with my round house you fucking ass." Arandi hissed. She grabbed on hard to Jensen's arm. "I may need that transport after all." She whispered as her eyes rolled and Jensen caught her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen paced back and forth in the waiting room hating having to wait but finally Dr. Wedge made his way to them.

"She's fine, a bit bruised up slight concussion at most; I'll send her home as long as someone is with her."

"I've got this." Jensen jumped in before Jade could. His eyes pleaded with her to understand and Jade caved.

"Alright then I'll get the paperwork started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were in her apartment this time and Jensen watched Arandi sleep as he flipped channels to occupy his time until he had to wake her up.

Bored he got under the covers with her and spooned close to her. Kissing her neck gently and running his hand under her shirt to run small soothing circles over her taut stomach.

He thought of the fear that had hit him so hard when he had witnessed the accident, the undeniable feeling of 'I can't be losing her already.' He didn't want to lose her and he just wasn't sure how to deal with that realization.

Arandi stirred against him. "Are you molesting me while I sleep?"

"Of course I am what kind of idiot do you take me for?" He joked.

Arandi turned far enough to look at him and then pulled him into a hot slow kiss. Jensen was instantly hard and he pulled back. "We really shouldn't with your head…."

"It's not my head you're aiming for goofy." She huffed.

"Really we need to wait."

Arandi pouted. "Please how often do I get three of you at one time?"

Jensen burst into laughter. "Not even Jared can handle three of me."

"Mmm but does Jared know that thing you do with your tongue." She grinned seductively.

Jensen grinned back. "I have some standards, not many but still." He looked into her eyes getting lost. "You sure you want me?" He asked softly asking openly if she would accept him the way he was, touching his forehead to hers.

"Neither wild horses nor Chippendales could drag me away." She whispered caressing his face trying to convey she meant it she wanted to keep him.

He sighed kissing her palm. "You're crazy you know that right."

"It's been said but what kind of man does that make you, taking advantage of a crazy concussed woman?"

"Yours." He answered instantly and really feeling it.

Arandi's gaze made him shudder because it made him feel bare. Could it really be this easy?

"Yeah you're a keeper." She sighed.

They began to make sweet slow love. Maybe he really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen woke up spooned in behind Arandi and looked at the time. He had to wake her again and was going to enjoy every minute of it.

He kissed her shoulder while he splayed his hand over her belly enjoying the soft warm silky feel of her skin.

He was hard again rubbing lightly between her cheeks. He let his hand wander lower putting his knee between her legs to get access to her wet heat.

He ran his fingers over her sweet spot until she moaned and arched back against him.

He took his cue pushing into her from that position and had her panting and calling his name in minutes as he pumped in and out of her and played with her hot nub.

He made sure that she was completely sated with three mind bending orgasms before his own release made him curse and lose the ability to see and hear for a few minutes as bliss avalanched over him.

He honestly could do this with her all day and night if it was humanly possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen I'm fine now it has been three days, Dr. Wedge gave me the all clear." Arandi huffed.

"I think you should wait at least another three just so that you know you're not pushing it." He said nearly pouting at her.

"Jensen it's very nice that you care so much but please don't' make me hurt you."

"Please baby just three more days for me." He purred in her ear as he pushed her down on the sofa kissing her neck with soft warm opened mouth kisses.

She moaned and arched against him. "Two." She moaned.

Jensen grinned in triumph that was all he really wanted in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See it's not so much fun when you're the victim now is it?" Arandi groused as she patched Dean's shoulder after a mission.

"I'm fine just a flesh wound." He huffed.

"No such thing remember, infections, poisoned bullets, and what was that other one you mentioned?" Arandi ranted on.

"You made your point." Dean caved. "I won't move a muscle without the master's say so."

"You don't have to move at all baby boy." She purred as she straddled him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He sighed. "You're a keeper too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MISSION TRADING PLACES

"We have the all clear to move." Jensen huffed.

"We got the wife now get the decoy in place." Misha answered.

"Dear heart she's as good as there." Arandi replied.

"I can't see you, I don't like that." Jensen growled.

"I'm fine better than fine with you having my back." Arandi soothed him.

"Guys really? We can become diabetic with all this sweet talk." Marcus moaned.

"Jealousy is so ugly on you Marcy." Jensen chuckled.

"I'm seeing Agent Fuentes need I remind you."

"Seeing a fucking entirely two different things." Misha cut in.

"Shut up." Everyone else screamed in his ear.

"Fuck." Arandi suddenly blurted.

"What is it?" Jensen stood completely alert.

"I have a visitor guys we're not getting out of this one unseen, get ready to rumble."

"Arandi stand down until I get there." Jensen rushed taking off running pin pointing her location on his GPS.

"I wish I could wait baby but it ain't happening."

"Arandi stand…." Jensen didn't get to finish as he heard a grunt of pain from Arandi and the connection was severed.

He ran faster than he ever thought he possibly could reaching the building just in time to see Arandi falling from the roof of the five story building.

"No, no, no." He chanted as he kept going breathing in relief to see Arandi hadn't fallen but used a zip line. He grabbed her checking her finding that someone had hit her in the face. "Did a guy do this?"

Arandi nodded knowing from vast other missions not to lie to Jensen; he was like a living lie detector.

Fury burning clear in his eyes he grabbed his zip gun and shot it to the roof throwing his arm around Arandi's waist to zip back up to the roof.

The man stood looking stunned that someone that had just escaped would come back.

"Jensen I'm going to fucking kill you." Jared yelled in his ear.

"You should be used to this by now." Reyes chuckled.

"No one hurts my Arandi." The whole team poked.

"I work with a bunch of fucking comedians." Jensen groaned as he flipped in the air coming down on stunned guy feet first. "Next time you hit a woman make sure she doesn't have back up like me." Jensen warned knocking the man cold with one solid punch.

"Take that Willis." Misha yelled.

"Eat your heart out Norris." Reyes laughed.

"Stand aside Stallone." Marcus added.

"Statham you've been served." Jared threw in with a loud sigh. "My best friend the whole expendable team."

"Fucking A." Jensen said prideful.

"My hero." Arandi said in a Southern belle accent.

"Jade we haven't heard from you." Jared wondered worriedly.

"Babe I'm already back home in a bubble bath." She said tiredly.

"Keep it warm baby I'm coming home." Jared sing songed.

"Yeah baby keep it warm." Misha said in a disturbingly perverse voice.

"My skin just literally crawled." Reyes shuddered.

"Alright Team D.E.A.N. let's move it out." Jensen ordered and they headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many more missions passed through their hands and everyone was a success.

Everyone had a turn being down and in one mission they nearly lost Reyes but they had become a family and there was no man or woman left behind.

Jensen and Arandi were an official couple and maintained two apartments only because The Agency required it, not that it mattered they were always together.

Fresh from another successful mission they sat around a table at the bar celebrating when Agents Welling and Durance walked over to them.

"Hey Team Elite another impressive run." Tom smiled huge as he threw his arm around Erica.

"Thank you all praise is welcome in bulk and large bills." Misha grinned.

"You guys have to be banking with one mission after another." Erica said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not doing too badly." Reyes snickered.

"So Agent Welling isn't dating your partner complicated?" Jensen grinned kissing Arandi hot and heavy."

Tom's smile was golden. "You made it look easy so I gave it a try, best decision of my life." Then he got serious and he pulled Erica close. "Thank you guys for saving us for saving her I can never show you enough gratitude."

"Sure you can." Jared smiled huge. "You join us and tequila shots all around on you."

"Mmm I'd gladly lick them off." Erica purred in Tom's ear.

"Tequila it is ladies and gentlemen." Tom laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thunk I'm drunk." Jensen giggled looking up at Arandi from where he lay on the sidewalk.

Jared was singing 'Take Me Home Tonight' loudly and off key close by where he also lay on the sidewalk.

"Hey dude shut up before you shatter glass." Tom yelled.

"I can sing beau…..I can sing great." Jared hitched.

"Why the fuck do we let ourselves get so drunk?" Reyes said crawling next to Jensen and laying his head on Jensen's shoulder.

"Hey baby you really look manly after you drink." Jensen burst into giggles again.

"Any ideas on how to get them all inside." Arandi asked Erica, they were buzzing solid but could still function.

"Depends on how you feel about kissing another woman." Erica winked slyly.

Arandi quirked an eyebrow. "As if it would be the first time."

The four women turned to where now all six men were now singing the song at the top of their lungs.

"Hey Arandi Reyes is feeling me up." Jensen called out.

When he got no answer he raised his head and blinked super hard a few times. "Guys, hey guys." He yelled getting the others attention and they all stared slack jawed, getting up and gravitating toward the woman where Arandi and Erica were kissing hotly as were Jade and Bronte.

"Holy fucking shit." Jensen whispered. "I think I just shot a load in my pants."

Tom came up behind him wrapping his arms around him. "Our women are so fucking hot." He breathed into Jensen's ear.

"Correction now I just shot a load in my pants." Jensen moaned.

"Do I turn you on?" Tom asked a twinkle in his eye. "We're being had bro let's turn the tides."

Jensen shrugged 'what the fuck' and his lips crashed with Tom's and they heard the women gasp so they cranked it up neither one of them would admit that they had raging hard ons.

Jensen was suddenly pulled free yanked hard by the super drunk Jared. "Hold up there Tommy boy this is my bitch." He started kissing Jensen just as hotly.

"Take one down pass him around ninety nine bottles of Jen on the wall." Misha giggled yanking Jensen towards him and kissing him.

"Hey can I have a say…" Jensen struggled but now he had Marcus's mouth pressed against his and was that tongue. "Marcus I love you man but…"

Now Reyes had him pressed against a wall hands roaming as he kissed Jensen for all he was worth.

"Fucking what the fuck." Jensen groaned feeling like his skin was literally going to melt off. "When did I become the town slut?"

Arandi pulled Reyes off Jensen. "I should have known you all literally had a hard on for my man."

Jensen grinned like fool. "Her man as in female, her man."

Jared was now kissing Reyes.

Jensen moved toward them. "Hey wait a minute I don't think I like that." Arandi pulled him back as Jade fetched her man.

Jensen pulled Arandi close to kiss her but she put her fingers to his mouth. "No offense baby but until you use half a bottle of mouth wash and brush your teeth it ain't happening."

Jensen pouted all the way into the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud groan woke him up and he soon realized that it had come from him.

Jensen blinked his eyes open and they felt heavy and sandy. He tried to roll on his back but he couldn't because someone was pressed up tightly behind him and another warm body in front of him.

He also figured that they were in Jared's apartment on the living room floor. He knew Jared was in front of him and by looking at the hand splayed across his stomach he figured that it was Tom spooning in behind him.

All three of them were shirtless and Jensen felt he still had his jeans on but they were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Oh God what did we do?" He groaned lifting his head he could see. Misha, Reyes, and Marcus not too far off cuddled up together.

"You all decided to play invisible twister and I got it all on video." Arandi voice chimed from somewhere across the room.

"Fuck." Jensen cursed.

"It's amazing that six fucking bad ass agents who continually save lives and kick royal ass get reverted to adolescence the minute alcohol is in their system." Arandi laughed.

"We're bad ass even under the influence." Jensen defended.

"Oh really."

The front door suddenly blew open and the six seemingly passed out agents were in position to take out the threat weapons drawn, Jensen in front of Arandi so fast she blinked in shock when he was just there.

"I brought the jelly filled I swear." Erica said from the door.

"I stand corrected." Arandi mumbled.

"Damn right." Jensen huffed fighting to keep his jeans up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Arandi had smugly showed off her video of the men and their antics she had led Jensen to his apartment to sleep a bit longer and had then gone to her own apartment to shower and relax a bit.

Near four in the afternoon her phone sounded for a text from Jensen. 'Come over at six dress sexy.'

Arandi grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen stood back to stare at his endeavor and grinned, it had been a long time since he had felt this good about a woman and she was fucking hot and tough as a crowbar, but still made him like a complete man and God what was wrong with him?

He didn't have time to think it over when someone was knocking at his door and he knew it was Arandi, he had quite clearly told everyone else that he was spending this night with his lady and not wondering why there was Carmel sauce on his nipples after waking up between two guys.

The way all the women had giggled was enough to tell him they had had something to do with it.

He went to the door running his fingers through his hair and opened the door.

His first thought was that he was too young for a heart attack and the next thought was 'breathe Jensen.'

Arandi was standing there in her Dallas cowboy cheerleader outfit and the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Dear God just kill me." He muttered pulling her in for a kiss. "I can't tell you how many times I jerked off dreaming of the day I got to be with one of America's sweethearts."

"Exactly what every woman wants to hear you romantic fool." Arandi huffed.

"I can do romantic." He grinned pulling her behind him further into the living room where he had set the coffee table for a romantic dinner by the fireplace. Candles were lit up everywhere and he handed her bouquet of roses.

"Whoa are you pregnant or something?" Arandi joked.

"I'm having triplets and their Jared's." He said without skipping a beat.

Arandi laughed. "That actually wouldn't surprise me, but I think it will break Misha's heart and Tom's and Reyes's for that matter."

Jensen squirmed uncomfortably. "You make me feel so slutty."

"Honey let's just say if you were gay you already would have a full stable of lovers."

"What can I say I'm a hot commodity." Jensen bragged.

"You're my hot commodity." She purred pulling him into a kiss.

"Somebody jealous?" He poked. "I wasn't the only crossing lines last night."

"One woman kissed me not five guys." Arandi pointed out. "You looked like you rather enjoyed kissing Tom."

Jensen turned beet red. "Yeah damn tequila, I'm sorry I didn't come through last night." He kissed her hungrily pushing her toward the bedroom. "Dinner can wait."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. THROUGH FINGERS THEY HAVE SLIPPED

THROUGH FINGERS THEY HAVE SLIPPED

Jensen fulfilled every fantasy that he had ever had about a Dallas cowboy cheerleader and he was going to be smiling for weeks and so was she.

This was the life, this he could do forever and the thought made his stomach flutter, holy crap he was in love but what if she didn't feel the same?

Looking in her eyes he felt that she did but they didn't have to say it yet right, they had plenty of time.

"Have you thought about the future?" He asked as they lay in the afterglow.

"Yeah I have the dress picked out, the cake, and Jade has the shotgun."

"You wouldn't have to force me to marry you." He said softly.

Arandi eyed him. "Jensen we're secret government agents that can die or be separated at any given moment."

"I know so is it too much to want to have every possible last moment with you?"

"I…..I…." Arandi floundered getting up from the bed and rushing from the room in tears.

Jensen stared after her stunned. "Well from fun to fuck in zero point three seconds." He mumbled to himself.

He pulled on his pants and followed.

Arandi had pulled on one of his jerseys and man she looked good.

"I wasn't suggesting that you had to be with me." He said slowly his heart aching that Arandi didn't want him as much as he wanted her.

Arandi lunged at him startling him backwards crashing their lips together. "Shut up you fucking idiot, you're everything I want and the thought of losing you makes me crazy."

"I know the feeling but this is our lives take it or leave it baby." He held her tight.

"I'll take it with you by my side I can take anything."

They never did eat that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MISSION SHIPWRECKED

Jensen hated missions out in the middle of the ocean, his team was more vulnerable and even though they had rescue at every turn, he still hated it.

They had been on board this cruise for two days already, Jensen and Arandi, Jared and Jade posing as honeymooners.

They were hunting down drug smugglers and playing it cool.

Jensen watched as Arandi stood staring out at the expansive sea. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "I'm king of the world." He shouted.

"You so did not just go there." Arandi sighed.

"I so did." Jensen laughed. "But I only want to be king of your world."

"How about a prince in standing"

"I prefer lying down."

"Remind me again why I love you?"

Jensen didn't answer her, the three word effecting him in ways he couldn't even begin to explain and he wanted to say them back but fear gripped his heart with an icy fist, so he kissed her senseless and prayed it was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only great thing about the cruise was the food and the new dandy places to have sex and instead of being sated they just wanted more.

Like there was no tomorrow and the thought made Jensen hold Arandi tighter and add every feeling that he could into the intensity of their love making.

He had never felt so much and he was sure that she hadn't either.

They shopped at every stop and walked white sand beaches, it felt like a real honeymoon and it was nice.

Maybe they could really do this one day be on a real honeymoon but neither of them wanted to retire anytime soon, this job was all they had known since they signed up to be any type of agent.

They were best of the best and would someday train the new up and comers.

Neither of them believed that would find this, they were both sure their entire careers would result in numerous one night stands, never a steady relationship with anyone.

Sure they had tried it before and it had blown up in their faces miserably but this, this was different. They felt as they were lacking air when away from each other for too long. Jensen couldn't stand for Arandi to be upset and went out of his way to make her smile and laugh.

She was just as stubborn as him if not just a bit more when she set her mind to something and she protected Jensen just as much as Jared ever did and that anyone would be in awe of. If the president thought his back was watched he just didn't have a clue.

They were lying in bed tangled up together when the light flashed on Jensen and Arandi's watches that meant that someone was trying to get word to them on their ear pieces so they inserted them quickly and got ready to move.

"Jensen they smugglers are on the move upper deck." Jared said in their ear.

"Is the rest of the team in place?" Jensen asked dressing superfast and heading to the door with Arandi close behind.

He got affirmative answers from everyone.

"Party time boys and girls." Jensen huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen watched the smugglers, counting about a dozen quickly and quietly lowering a life boat that was full of large plastic bags.

This was how they pulled it off, at certain stops the life boat or boats were loaded down and then lowered to the sea in the middle of the night. The boats were then replaced by authentic replicas and no one was any the wiser.

They just needed to find out where the lifeboats were being taken.

The call was already going out to the Agency ocean teams. The smugglers were as good as got and Jensen felt the resounding clap of another mission accomplished resounding in his head.

He was about to step out of the shadows to lead his team to get the people still on deck when he averted his eyes to the right and his blood ran cold.

Saldano Vega stepped into his sights and suddenly all Jensen wanted to do was get Arandi out of there.

"Fucking Vega." Jensen hissed and Arandi eyes shot to him, she knew that Jensen wouldn't let him escape unless he was dead and her heart raced.

Jensen grabbed Arandi's arm. "Baby please don't be mad at me and please understand, I need you to go back to our room and stay there till I come get you."

"Jensen you can't expect me to…"

"Arandi please Saldano is….." His words were cut off with gunfire and shouts and Jensen knew it was too late they had to fight and do what they could to take down this son of a bitch once and for all.

He grabbed Arandi's hand pulling her behind him and aiming his gun at Saldano but it was as if Saldano had planned this all out somehow knew where Jensen was and he smiled.

A beat of a second before Jensen pulled the trigger the explosion ripped through the air lifting Jensen back and slamming him into the wall behind him.

Pain filled him but he fought to stay conscious worried about Arandi's safety and he could hear Jared in his ear, he couldn't find his gun and he felt numb.

Arandi was a few feet away out cold and Jensen moved toward her just as Saldano lifted her viciously onto his shoulder as if she was a mere rag and with the evilest of smiles strode away leaving Jensen screaming until everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen you have a concussion your ribs are fucked to hell and …." Jared argued as he followed a very pissed Jensen down the hospital hallway.

"Fuck you Jared!" Jensen stopped and screamed at his best friend. "I'm not going to lie around while Vega does who knows what to my girlfriend."

"You don't even know where he took her." Jared said knowing exactly how he would feel if it was Jade.

"I know where he has her." Jensen said coldly. "He took her back to where this all started, where I killed his fucking father and if he knows how much she means to me he's going to…." Jensen throat filled with the lump of terror and anguish of the things Arandi didn't deserve. "Fuck Jay I never even told her that I loved her." His knees wanted to buckle that he had been afraid to say three words that he meant with all his heart and soul.

Jared nodded understanding that it was pointless to argue, Jensen was going in guns blazing and if he died it was exactly the way he wanted fighting for the love of his life.

"Team Elite is waiting for you orders." Jared saluted.

"Jay I don't expect…."

"As of two hours ago you were designated team leader and if you think you're leaving any of us behind think again."

"And that goes for us too." Tom and Erica stepped up.

"This isn't going to end pretty." Jensen said his voice deep and dark.

"If we wanted pretty we'd be walking run ways." Erica scoffed.

"Some of us aren't coming back." Jensen warned.

"Then we all better get our good byes put behind us quick, fast, and in a hurry." Tom sighed.

A tear rolled down Jensen's cheek, this was his team, his friends, his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked side by side just like in the movies when heroes were going into battle but here there was no fancy music score or the panning of perfect camera angles.

"The Scorpion Elite Fighter is fueled and ready." Misha said.

"Vega is expecting us from the air not today but he's prepared for an air attack." Jensen said.

"Then how are we going in?" Jade asked burning to get to her sister.

Her words barely out of her mouth a large garage door began to lift in front of them.

"Team Elite welcome the wonderful world of what I like to call the Bat Cave." Jensen almost smiled.

The rest of his team stared at the fanciest yet deadliest looking motorcycles they had ever seen.

"He's not expecting these demon riders." Jensen growled.

"Demon riders are you serious?" Reyes asked.

"Hell yeah brother because once you're on them you feel possessed." Jensen offered as he slid his helmet into place hit the button that made his black armored suit adhere to his body and tossed the black metallic case over his shoulder like a backpack. "Careful with the handlebars agents they are rocket launchers. Please don't blow up any mini vans or each other for that matter."

Each member took a cycle and looked at each other fully knowing that this mission was the most dangerous of any of their careers.

"Lets ride." Jensen yelled as the motorcycles roared to life, he sighed deeply hoping the few hours that they had been preparing didn't mean he was too late but he was sure that Vega was keeping Arandi alive to torture him.

Jensen recalled a line from one of his favorite movies and it felt that was so true right now. 'Tell him I'm coming for him and hell's coming with me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

MISSION BREACHING HELL

The nine sleek motorcycles that sped down the highway going way over the posted speed limit caused more than one jaw to drop as they zoomed past everything in front of them in a perfect tactical formation.

They had the free and clear every police in any form knowing full well that the agents had the free and clear to speed and break every known law of the roads. The officers that saw them, some saluted, some followed them to make sure they had the all clear, and most all them prayed.

They reached the Vega compound not bothering to take cover, every agent knew what was expected of them and as they neared the gates each one veered off in a different direction.

Jensen floored the cycle taking it to full throttle blowing the gates as he slammed through them just in time to be lifted into the air gripping the cycle as it was launched straight towards the watch tower, Jensen flew into the air letting the cycle go just before it started to veer down and he hit the tower shooting the two men inside as he climbed inside to take his position.

Taking the case off his shoulder he quickly opened it to piece together his sniper rifle, he heard the explosions and screaming going on all around him but he knew where Vega would have Arandi.

Jensen took a deep breath and looked through the gun's scope towards the building where years ago he had killed Diego Vega and there she was and he couldn't breathe.

She was hanging from shackles from the ceiling her face bloodied and bruised but she was alive.

His phone vibrated seconds later as he took in how many people were in the room and he could see Vega phone in hand and knew he was using Arandi's phone to call him.

Jensen answered trying hard to keep his voice even. "If ever in your life you would say out loud that you fucked up Saldano this would be it."

"I fucked up by getting the upper hand taking your lady fare." Saldano laughed lifting Arandi's head with the tip of his gun.

Saldano had no idea the Jensen could see him, no idea the Jensen could take him out in a blink of an eye but he couldn't there was too many other's in the room and one of them would surely kill Arandi before he could kill them all.

"No one can say that I don't have a heart dear Jensen I know you're out there trying to get to her but all you're going to find is a dead little angel, I hope you got your fill of sweet ass." Saldano laughed coldly. "So I'm going to let you say goodbye."

Jensen watched as Saldano put the phone to Arandi's ear and was more than sure he had it on speaker.

"I'm sorry baby." He said trying to give Saldano the false sense of winning.

Arandi stirred. "Our job sucks." She said in a pained voice.

"I was supposed to watch over you." He said with a hitch and had just told her that he could see her.

"Jensen I need you to know that I wouldn't change anything about this not a damn thing since I met you." She said softly.

Jensen felt as if his very heart was being ripped straight out of his chest. "Arandi I…."

"Me too." She cut him off lifting her head looking right at him through the scope. "Nobody else but you baby." She was telling him that she didn't want to die by Vega's hand.

"Please forgive me." He breathed closing his eyes and seeing every beautiful moment that he had had with her flash in mind. He felt the brush of her lips, smelled her sweet scent and he wanted nothing more than to die right this very minute for failing her.

"I forgive you." She whispered.

Jensen let out a hitched sob as he opened his eyes and with Arandi still in the cross hairs he pulled the trigger.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	11. FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL

FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL

Jensen watched through the scope seeing the shock on Saldano's face that Jensen had just shot Arandi in cold blood.

Tears streamed down Jensen's face seeing Arandi's dangling from the shackles blood running from her head. He had saved her the only way that he could from her aggressors.

"You fucking killed her?" Saldano screamed into the phone, his voice full of dumbfounded shock.

Jensen's grief and shattered heart took over as he aimed the gun at the men still flanking Vega and began to take them out one by one until they hid themselves from him. "Your life ends today Vega and you know I'm not lying if I can kill her I can kill you!" With his final sniper bullet he shot the shackles and Arandi crumpled to the floor motionless and he fought the sobs that were threatening to push out of him.

Jensen couldn't see him anymore but he could hear Saldano drop the phone and start to run. He tossed the gun aside and headed out of the watch tower with cold vengeance in his soul.

"Team what's your twenty?" Jensen called out as he grabbed hold of the ladder with his hands with the fingerless gloves and gripped the outer side of the ladder with his thighs and slid to the ground.

"We're holding our own." Jared's breathless reply came back.

"Find the rest and head out." Jensen ordered.

"We need to finish this." Jared said.

"I'll finish it." Jensen growled.

"Is she…." Jade's voice cut in.

Jensen felt sick. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he began to walk.

"Jensen we're not getting out…" A loud explosion cut Jared off.

Jensen stopped walking closing his eyes. "Jared?"

He got no response and he grabbed onto a wall to steady himself if he lost Jared too his life had nothing, meant nothing and this was all ending today. He closed everything down inside him focusing only on finding Saldano and ending him, ending all of this even if it meant ending himself.

Ahead of him he saw Saldano running toward a helicopter and Jensen pulled his gun as he began to walk with a purpose like no other.

Saldano stopped and looked at him fear in his eyes and Jensen lifted his arm to shoot. Pain shot through him as someone stabbed him from behind; he had been so focused on Saldano he had failed to take in his surroundings and he dropped his gun.

The weapon was yanked from his body savagely and Jensen so full of rage and need to end Saldano quickly he closed out the pain that would have most men thrashing in agony.

He spun to face his attacker seeing with a sick moment of glee that it was Rodrigo Vega and the man bared his teeth in a wicked smile thinking that he had the upper hand.

The smile Jensen returned was maniacal as both his hands shot up snapping Rodrigo's neck in one sharp twist and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Jensen looked toward Saldano with the same insane smile seeing him blanch in grief and terror. Jensen had just killed his little brother with his bare hands in self-defense and was gunning for big brother now.

Jensen picked up his gun and started walking, Saldano made it to the helicopter climbing in to escape.

Jensen shot all the people coming at him stumbling back as a bullet tore through his shoulder and he tossed his now empty gun not bothering to try to reload.

The helicopter lifted and Jensen fell to his knees looking up at Saldano dazed but the maniacal grin still plastered on his face.

Saldano stared at him relief in his eyes that he was escaping this man but he knew that Jensen would hunt him down to the ends of the world now and Saldano would be waiting to avenge his family.

The thought died on Saldano's brain as he watched Jensen eyes get even colder.

Jensen stared straight at Saldano as the helicopter rose up slowly and he lifted his zip gun and pulled the trigger. The three titanium metal hooks tore through Saldano's chest straight through and caught on to the seat behind him, his face frozen in shock and he fell lifeless forward caught on the zip wire. Jensen let the gun go hearing it clink on the pavement and Saldano's body fell forward to the ground breaking bones loud and Jensen stared at the body that's heart had been ripped to shreds just like his own.

The body dragged along with the gun getting caught in the iron fence and ripped apart even more which to Jensen was justice.

The helicopter crashed to the ground and Jensen wondered what had caused it but didn't really care.

Jensen stood shakily to his feet the loss of blood making him dizzy but he had somewhere to be.

Saldano was dead finally but there was no feeling of accomplishment for Jensen, he was supposed to save Arandi not bury her.

All the dreams that he had wanted with her filtered through his mind and the silent tears flowed. He loved her so much and that pain was worse than any of his wounds.

He stumbled against a wall barely holding himself up. "Team Elite what is you twenty?" He whispered.

"It's not good Jensen." Misha responded weakly.

"Misha where are you?"

"Go to her Jensen, you can't help me now and don't let it get to you, you hear me we were doing our jobs Jensen we were doing our jobs and it was my privilege to work with you and be your friend."

Jensen let out a sob, his friend was telling him goodbye. "I love you Misha."

"Ditto brother." Jensen heard the sudden silence over his ear piece and he let the tears flow harder.

He pushed himself against the wall barely able to drag his one foot in front of the other; his tactical boots had never felt so heavy. Each step he took was pain shooting through his body and a wide trail of blood left all over the wall he held himself up with.

He made it to her though finding Arandi crumpled on the ground, he had nothing left to give and he fell to his knees and pulled her to his chest and fell against the wall. She was still warm to his touch and he let out a pent up sob of grief and anguish.

"I love you." He told her as he moved blood from her face. He wished a million times over that he had said those words to her so long ago.

Jensen had brought his team on this unauthorized mission and lost them but Saldano was dead and his brother. He pulled at his tactical vest to yank out the emergency radio hidden there.

"Agency mayday system con one this is team leader Delta Echo Alpha Nitro 1." Jensen said slowly.

"Team Delta Echo Alpha Nitro 1 you are on an unauthorized mission." A voice answered.

"You must be on team obvious agent." Jensen groaned. "Just tell Bourne that the Vegas have been terminated and Team Elite is down, I repeat Team Elite is down."

"Agent Ackles the whole team?"

"Team Delta Echo Alpha Nitro 1 is down." He whispered as everything started to fade away.

He barely noticed the shadow that fell over him and he was too far gone to care.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	12. PAID FORWARD

This is the final chapter for this story, I hope that anyone who reads it enjoys it.

PAID FORWARD

Heat so much heat and Jensen shouldn't be surprised that he had ended up in hell.

At first he couldn't see anything and then there was Jared.

"I thought we were friends but you killed all of us because you had to save Arandi and you couldn't even do that." Jared yelled.

"You would have done the same for Jade." Jensen defended.

"I would have done what I needed to do on my own not take the whole team down."

"I told you to stay behind, I told you that it was going to end badly but you and everyone insisted!" Jensen went on fighting angry tears.

Jared smirked at him and disappeared.

Then Arandi was in front of him looking at him with so much pain in her eyes. "You killed me."

"I didn't want to I just wanted to save you and I tried." Jensen whispered.

"You have saved countless people but you couldn't save me." She taunted.

"I….I…..just please Arandi…."

"You are as worthless now as you've ever been." Arandi said as she morphed into Alexis.

Jensen stared at the image and he knew. "Fucking fevers." He groaned and let himself be dragged down into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen opened his eyes slowly, he felt cold and he knew that he was in the hospital by the all too familiar sounds and scents.

The reason he was there came back to him in vivid vicious color. Why hadn't they just let him die?

He felt the warm touch of a woman's hand and his heart sped up but it wasn't her, it wasn't his Arandi, he turned to look anyway.

He blinked hard to focus and saw that it was Candy sitting with him.

"Who….." His voice cracked with dryness and lack of use. "Who got me out?" He forced past his lips.

"I did." Candy replied. "I never thanked your team for saving my niece so I thought it was high time to pay it forward."

"How did you…?"

"Agent Ackles I haven't worked for the Agency for so long and not picked a few pointers and abilities. I just wish that we had gotten to you sooner to help with this mission. You ended the Vegas and for that you deserve a medal." Candy continued.

"I just want my family back." Jensen whispered brokenly.

"Are you sure about that, I mean I think that we had a very genuinely academy award winning goodbye for when our lives are made into a movie." Misha's voice cut in.

Jensen nearly sobbed as he turned to see Misha in a wheel chair at the end of his bed. "Misha I thought you…."

"The rumors of my death were extremely exaggerated." Misha smiled softly. "You know what they say brother only the good die young."

"You're older than dirt old man." Reyes voice joined them.

Jensen's heart raced with relief that he wasn't alone and he hadn't been the cause of everyone that he cared about death.

"Jared?" Jensen asked hopeful.

"Do you really think I would let a Vega take me out?" Jared asked appearing by Jensen's side. "Besides I wasn't letting you get all the glory." Jared took Jensen's hand squeezing it hard and saying a million things with just his eyes, their brotherly connection stronger than ever.

"Arandi?" Jensen whispered.

"We all made it man a little worse for wear but we made it, Arandi is alive but she hasn't woken up yet. Only you can make a shot like that non-fatal."

"My God I shot her." Jensen murmured feeling so nauseas.

"What they would have done to her would have been a worse fate." Jared whispered.

"I know and that's all I could think about." Jensen said tiredly as his eyes slid shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry baby." Jensen whispered to Arandi as he sat painfully on her bed. "I was supposed to protect you."

"And you did." Tom said behind him. "You can't blame yourself for this Jensen this is our job and you did a damn good job taking down that cartel without planning a damn thing."

"Look what it almost cost me."

"It didn't though blood and pain but we're all alive and kicking, well not so much kicking as making the effort to lift the foot off the ground at all."

"This time." Jensen insisted.

"Time to retire then, this would be going out with a bang."

"I thought I would die doing this job but now that I have Arandi I well I don't want to die at all." Jensen sighed.

"Well then I guess you better be an even better agent than you are now." Tom said evenly.

"I don't know what to do." Jensen whispered.

"You'll figure it out." Tom said as he patted Jensen's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a heated argument with Jared Jensen won the battle to stay close to Arandi and he was glad that he had fought so hard when she woke up in the middle of the night.

She looked scared until she felt him close and she began to cry.

"Don't cry baby you're ok." Jensen whispered as he painfully leaned into hold her.

"You're alive, I'm alive." She sobbed.

"Everyone is alive baby we all made it and the Vega's are dead and gone."

"You got them?"

"Do you think that I could shoot you like that and not kill the bastards?" Jensen asked.

"You shot me." Arandi stated evenly.

"Sorry about that." Jensen flinched.

"You saved me."

"That I'm grateful for."

"You took out the Vega's so all this is worth it." Arandi suggested with a wince as she tried to shift.

"Is it Arandi because there is just a hundred more waiting to replace them out there and I don't know if I'm ready to take the next one on?"

Arandi gripped his hand and said nothing because she knew that for Jensen to be thinking like this that he might be in more danger if his heart wasn't in the game anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire team was given a six week leave to recuperate and celebrate. They received medals and more money than they could spend in a lifetime.

They all lay on the beach of the tropical island where they were taking their vacation.

"So everyone has been walking on eggshells but I want to know are we retiring or what?" Reyes asked.

"Dude we all almost died." Marcus pointed out.

"You make it sound as if that's something new." Reyes scoffed.

"We have made more than enough money to retire in comfort." Jared said staring at Jensen.

"We don't all have to retire at the same time." Tom said.

"One person leaves Team Elite and it just isn't Team Elite anymore." Reyes sighed.

"They'll replace whoever with someone just as good or better." Jensen offered gripping Arandi's hand tightly.

"As if." Jared grinned. "We are the best there is and the best there will ever be."

"So then we train the newbies." Jensen continued.

"Then we get bored and want to go back in the field." Arandi sighed.

She had a point when you had lived this type of life for so long it was very easy to get bored. Still though Jensen didn't want Arandi in danger anymore and he knew that worked both ways.

He wasn't even sure that he could keep his head in the game anymore after this near disaster. What if he wasn't the world class agent he had been for so long?

He so needed the proverbial sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desperate moans of passion filled the room as Jensen and Arandi made love as if there was no tomorrow.

She met every deep bruising thrust needing to feel him, needing to feel everything to her core.

Jensen was hungry for her sweet sounds of pleasure and he was going to fuck them out of her until she was hoarse and begging him to stop.

He loved her so much and in his lifetime never would have believed that someone could take him completely heart and soul.

The best part was that she loved him back just as intensely and she wanted him, the real him and she couldn't know how much that meant to him.

There was no getting tired of being with each other, it was impossible at this time in their lives and the more they got the more they wanted.

Ecstasy so complete it burned through their veins, pleasure so pure it was fast becoming an addiction, a love so real no other romance could compare in their eyes.

They belonged together and any fool that tried to change that was going to be in world of agony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Careful what you ask for they always say right?

Jensen got his sign as they all walked to head out for a day of sightseeing.

They were all in shorts, t-shirts, and flip flops.

"Help me!" A woman yelled. "Those men just took my children!" She pointed to three men running with a boy and girl in tow heading toward an awaiting speed boat.

Pure instinct kicked in and the agents were in full blown 'save the children' mode in milliseconds. Well trained they were on the move as if they had all the details planned out ahead of time.

The kidnappers seeing that they were being chased now began to fire at them but they had all left their weapons behind since they were on vacation.

It was time to improvise. Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Reyes headed toward ski jets by the water. Jensen got on one behind Misha while Jared did the same with Reyes and the sped away after the boat while the rest of the team made sure everything was clear on the dock and that no one would come after the mother.

The agents zig zagged in the water to avoid the gunfire and took their chance in the few seconds of pause to reload when they idled the boat in the water. Misha and Reyes brought the jet skis close to enough to the boat for Jensen and Jared to tackle the kidnappers to the floor. Jared knocked one out just as the other came at him with a knife.

Jensen struggled with other man who was well trained in hand to hand and Jensen smiled, he loved a little challenge.

They fought with thunderous blows as the children watched and cried.

Out of the corner of his eye Jensen saw the man that was supposed to be driving the boat head to attack Jared from behind as he struggled to take the knife from the man he was fighting.

Jensen was there in the nest breath knocking the man clear across the boat with a powerful round house.

Seconds later the breath was knocked from his lungs as the man he had been fighting tackled him full force and they both tumbled into the water.

Jensen barely had a breath left in him as he continued to struggle with the man under water, he had to go up fast but the man held him strong.

Arandi's smiling face filled his mind and he suddenly had new found strength twisting the man furiously to one side and Jensen felt a pain through his back as he twisted harder and then the water was red.

He couldn't see the other man anymore so he pushed to surface so that he could breathe again but his body had other ideas and he just floated into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared having taken care of the man that he had been fighting with now stared at the water willing Jensen to surface.

"Jensen come on man." He mumbled hearing the jet skis circling not daring to near and accidently hurt Jensen.

The boat suddenly jarred hard and Jared held on his heart racing knowing that someone had just met a nasty fate with the boat propeller and emphasized by a multitude of bubbles and the water turning red.

Jared waited another breath and then he saw Jensen pop to the surface, his face down in the water just floating and Jared was on the move jumping in the water to get his best friend.

He was never more grateful for working out than now struggling to get his six foot one and two hundred pounds of solid muscle 'big brother' onto the boat.

He lay breathless beside him and then panicked when he realized that Jensen wasn't breathing.

"After everything we have been through there is no way you are going to die by drowning!" Jared yelled as he began CPR.

Misha and Reyes circled watching for signs of any other arrivals.

Jensen coughed and began to stir opening his eyes to find Jared looming over him.

"I knew you had that Bay Watch fantasy going on about me Mitch." Jensen coughed.

"Yeah cuz you so remind me of Pamela Anderson." Jared sighed rubbing his lips with the back of his hand. "You're bleeding."

"I think I got nicked by the propeller." Jensen winced as he tried to sit up and Jared checked.

"Yeah a couple of stitches should have you good."

"Alright then let's get these kids back to their mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They dealt with the authorities pulling credentials that had them on a pedestal in seconds.

Arandi and the rest of the team had dealt with a few other men who were now all under arrest.

The children returned to their grateful mother were thrilled to have been saved by real live 007 types and instead of being traumatized they were talking a mile a minute.

Jensen felt a tingle of something missing when the little boy had hugged him tight and he realized that he actually had hope of being a dad someday.

Jensen and Arandi exchanged glances and with nothing but communication with their eyes they knew exactly what they were going to do with their lives now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen fired his gun pushing Arandi in front of him as they zipped from a five story window.

Gun fire flew a little too close as they hit the ground and took off running with everything they had with men in hot pursuit.

A cliff was in the distance and they ran straight towards it speeding up instead of slowing down.

They both turned back to fire one more time taking down who they could just before they jumped off cliff.

They grabbed the tags on their vest and pulled, parachutes opening instantly and they glided toward a couple of speeding convertibles one red one black.

They aimed for the black one unclipping the chutes and dropping with ease into the back seat of the speeding car.

Jared and Jade turned to smile at them and the red car sped along beside them and Misha waved from the driver seat with the rest of the team from the other side a blue convertible came speeding up with Tom and Erica.

Jensen threw his head back and laughed then he pulled Arandi into a hot kiss.

"Fuck that was close." He breathed.

"Always is." Arandi responded.

Jensen pulled his transmitter. "Delta Echo Alpha Nitro 1 Extreme Unit Elite reporting to Agent Bourne."

"Agent Ackles I take it that you were successful?" Bourne responded.

"As if we are ever anything else but yes sir Mission JFK Recovery is complete all data will be in your hands within the hour." Jensen continued.

"Look forward to seeing you Jensen." Bourne said fondly. "We miss you around here."

"Ah sir you're making me blush."

"I'll make you blush alright, over and out."

Jensen sat back pulling Arandi into his arms and sighed. They had all decided on semi-retirement taking missions that were deemed extreme which gave them plenty of time to travel and have a real life.

The fact that they all did it together attested to how close they were and that it would never change.

Jensen and Arandi had bought a ranch in Texas because they both loved horses and everyone else had just followed buying their own places nearby.

Misha swore that it was so they could always be mission ready, Jensen knew better but he didn't mind at all because he would have done the same thing if the roles have been reversed.

As much as Bronte had tried to avoid it she had fallen for Misha and they were now a couple also.

Jensen sat back looking over at Arandi feeling his love for her and smiled. He pulled her close and settled his hand lovingly on her belly.

"Do you know something I don't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only that I'm going to be having a blast filling you with my babies." He sighed contentedly.

"You're going to make an awesome dad." She kissed along his neck.

"You're going to be the sexiest soccer mom ever." He laughed.

"So what's up after we drop off the chip?" Jared asked.

"Let's head to Australia." Jade piped in.

"Sounds good to me." Arandi smiled.

"Australia it is then, we will travel all we can before well you know." Jensen kissed Arandi.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so happy?" Jared laughed.

"Then you weren't paying attention the day I fell madly in love."

"That's because I was too busy doing the same thing."

Jensen smiled wider cuddling Arandi closer feeling a contentment he thought would elude him forever.

This was the life and he had a bigger family than he could have ever hoped for in his wildest dreams, a family that was only going to get bigger as they all had their kids.

He pictured many birthdays and back yard barbeques and so many other things still to come.

His eyes met Jared's in the rearview mirror and they exchanged smiles. They were happy and only getting happier by the moment and like the heroes they were and would always be they sped into the sunset and their future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
